School Project Has Gone To Hell
by Liallo
Summary: [Complete]What happens when a gang pairs up for a school excursion, share tents and spend one week deep in the forest away from the city and 'nomal' people?(spooky in the middle) Pairings: SS, TB, JM, YI
1. Surprising News

(Lilo: well, this is actually my first fic ever! I am still kinda confused about everything but hey! It's never too late to learn! ^-^ sooo, on with the story and I hope that u guys will like it! Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nope, but I wish ^_~

marikue: she re-wrote this chapter, and corrected all of her spelling errors or at least most of them! Go lilo!

Lilo: thank you and on with the story which is spelling error – free ^_^  
  


'…' thoughts

* …. * actions  
  


~Surprising News~

  
  


  
It was another one of those usual boring days at Domino High school, the weather was extremely hot and it felt more like summer then spring. All of the teachers bored everybody off as usual with their long boring talks about stuff that wasn't really that important, at least not to yami.  
  


  
Yami: *sitting in desk next to yugi's and writing on a scrap piece of paper* boring, boring, I am bored, boring....   
  


  
Yugi: *starring out of the window*........  
  


  
Jou: *sleeping* ZzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzZzZzZzzzzzzzzZ  
  


  
Tea: *staring at Bakura* 'he is cute……., NO……. wait, what am I saying??????? I can't! I like yami, not that white haired freak …… well, no offence to Ryou…..'   
  


  
Teacher: *writing stuff on the blackboard* and so the soil is the .... *continues to talk*  
  


  
Bakura: *looks at the board then pulls out a "Brain Control" card* *in a whisper* do your work my ring *smirks*  
  


  
Teacher: *still writing on the board* I AM BAKA!!!!* brain control wears off*  
  


  
Kaiba: *typing on his laptop* nice one bakura *evil smirk*  
  


  
Bakura: O_O  
  


  
Mai: *polishing her nails* ya ya  
  


  
Bakura: how did you....?  
  


  
Tristan*giggles*  
  


  
Ryou: *disappointed* that's not nice *shakes his head*  
  
  


Bakura:  *-_-* that didn't answer my question mortal  
  


  
Kaiba: *smirks* psychic powers  
  


  
Tristan: *giggles again*  
  


  
Isis: *starring at yami* 'I think that I am attracted to that guy somewhat, but no, if Marik finds out, then I am doomed! I just have to make some crap again…… awww, why do I have to have a younger brother who behaves like he is my father or something! ' * looks at Marik* * O_O * ' why is he staring at me like that?'  * innocent smile*

   
  
Marik: *looks at Isis* 'if she won't stop looking at him I will kill him or die trying to just like my yami' *sniff* ' I miss you Marikue ….. well, not really, nobody is going to eat my chicken noodles anymore! Yay!'

  
  
Serenity: *taking notes*  
  


  
Teacher: *turns five shades of red and erases the last sentence* Ehm, class, I need all of your attention now more then ever.  
  


  
Yami: *under his breath* like you had any at all *mentally slapped by Yugi*  
  
  


Everone: *looks up*  
  


  
Teacher: thank you  
  


  
Everyone: -_-;  
  
  


Teacher: this class has the highest marks in science in the whole entire grade, therefore, as a school treat, we will be providing this class with a unique opportunity to go out on school excursion into the woods to study different kinds of habitat in the forest!  
  
Everyone: *major sweat drop* * sarcastically * grrrreeeeeeaaaaaaaatttttttteeeeeeee  
  


  
Teacher: also, we will be going in two separate buses and we will be staying in different locations in the woods, therefore there will be no contact with your friends who might be in the other group.  
  
  


Everyone: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
  


Teacher: this will count as one of our major projects for this unit and it will be 60% of your science mark.  
  
  


Everyone: *gulp*  
  
  


Teacher: *looks around* you don't seem to be very happy, but here is the rest for I know that it will cheer your spirits up a lot! This trip will take a week therefore you will have to prepare for it in an appropriate manner. However, you will be removed from all of the responsibilities of catching up on the work that you've missed in other subjects! Isn't that great?  
  
  


Everyone: uhhhh  
  
  


Teacher: *beaming* very well then! I will give u a handout to go home with you and make sure that you've got everything that is on it, and some other things that you might want to bring a long!  
  


  
~Bell Rings~  
  


  
Yugi: well yami, don't you think that it might evidentially be fun?  
  
  


Yami: nooo  
  
  


Teacher: and before you go, here is the list of who goes where * gives it to Yugi to read it to the class*  
  
  


Everyone: *attention on Yugi*  
  
  


Yugi: *jaws drop to the ground* looks awkwardly around*  
  


  
Yugi:*gulp* in bus 1 there will be: Yami, Kaiba, Serenity, Isis, Tea, Bakura, Joey & Mai, and in the second bus will be: Ryou, Yugi, Triston, Marik, Duke & two other teachers.  
  


  
Everyone: O_O  
  


  
Yami: Kaiba? Bakura? ARE YOU MAD TO PUT ALL THREE OF US IN THE SAME BUS????????????????????????????  
  
  


Teacher: *confused* but what's wrong with that?  
  
  


Everyone: EVERYTHING!  
  
  


(Lilo: yay! The first chapter is up ^-^ soooo, tell me wut ya think about it, should I continue or not? So ya, and I will probably post the next chapter next Saturday^_^  oh, and don't go hard on my spelling abilities, also, if you've found any, plz point them out to me so that I can correct them! I've improved already because I've corrected all ot the :

Kiaba into Kaiba

Rouy into Ryou

Marikue:  ya, is something is wrong, then tell her because she won't listen to me.

Lilo: Read and Review plz!)


	2. Preparations

(Lilo: Hi! Um, ok, I made the spacing between the lines larger so that it would be easier to read, cuz I am blind (literally) ^_^   
  
  


  
Marikue: she is kinda cranky today  
  


  
Lilo: Am NOT!  
  
  


Marikue: sure  
  
  


Lilo: anyways, on with the story

Marikue: and she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  


  
  
* Preparations*  
  
  


It was 6 pm and Yugi had already tried everything to calm his "overexcited" yami down but nothing worked.  
  
  


Yami: *passing around the room* This is ridiculous! How do they expect me to spend a whole entire week with those clowns and a tomb robber?*takes a shirt from the bed and examines it carefully*  
  


  
Yugi:*eating popcorn* well, look at it this way, it's only a week and after all, Joey will be there too and he is ok.  
  


  
Yami:* -_- * great  
  
  


Yugi:*smirks* .... and Isis is going to be there as well...  
  


  
Yami:*pins Yugi against the wall in a death grip* Yugi, how many times do i have to tell you that she is just a FRIEND and I have absolutely no feelings for her!  
  


  
Yugi: I know but...  
  


  
Yami: then stop saying that!  
  


  
Yugi: -_-;  
  


  
Yami: * extremely pissed * I think that I've told you to stop!  
  


  
Yugi: *sweat drop* I just did.  
  


  
Yami: oh..... *lets go of Yugi*  
  
  


Yugi: * takes the shirt that Yami've dropped on the floor earlier* I don't know about you .... butiamtakingthis! *tries to make a run for it*  
  


  
Yami: oh no you don't *launches at Yugi*  
  


  
  


Yugi: MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *holding the shirt like his life depends on it*  
  


  
~at Bakura's House~  
  


  
Ryou:*talking on the phone* ... ya, I hope that he won't mess it up for you .......  
  


  
Bakura:*listens to this through the power of the millennium ring* RYOU!!!!!  
  
  


Ryou:*gulp* talk to you later Tea......  
  


  
Bakura:*cuts the line* Just what do you think you are doing?  
  
  


Ryou: uhm, talking on the phone?  
  


  
Bakura: *anime fall*  
  
  


Ryou: anyways, I'll go and start packing and you take care of the food.  
  
  


Bakura: Why are you ordering me around?????????  
  


  
Ryou: ppppppplllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeeeeee *puppy eyes*  
  


  
Bakura: * x_x * fine!  
  
  


Ryou: *starts walking in the bedroom direction* and don't try anything from the TV because remember what happened the last time you've tried that?  
  


  
Bakura: hey, i just had a bad day!  
  
  


Ryou: riiiiiiiighttttttt *shuts the door*  
  


  
Bakura: *tosses a pillow against it* I WILL BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM IF... *stomach growls* YOU ARE IN LUCK TODAY BECAUSE I WILL SPARE YOUR LIFE MORTAL ............ because i am hungry.  
  


  
Ryou: *hears this* ya, that's what you say everyday  
  


  
Bakura: *didn't hear what Ryou said and walks to a TV set* hmmmm, i will prove him that it was just an accident!  
  


  
While Ryou was packing Bakura was flipping the TV channels.  
  


  
Bakura: *stops of the food channel* hhmmmmmm, that looks good! I want to eat that *millennium ring glows*  
  


  
Ryou just happened to be walking back to the living room in search for his yami and it was just Bakura's luck.  
  


  
Ryou: *O____________________O* ow, not again! *looks at his yami*  
  


  
Bakura: *covered in food* Ryou! there must be something wrong with my ring! *bursts into tears*  
  


  
Ryou: * -----_____-----* don't worry, we'll clean this up together just like the last time.  
  


  
Bakura: NO! get out! i did it and i will clean it up! you just always have to make fun of me!!!!!!!!!! *crying harder*  
  


  
Ryou: *sweat drop* you know, your evilness has just vanished in a puff of smoke!  
  


  
Bakura: GET OUT!  
  
  


Ryou: WHY SHOULD I GET OUT IF THIS IS MY HOUSE?????????????????  
  


  
Bakura: DOMA THE ANGEL OF SILENCE, I CALL UPON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!* millennium ring glows*  
  
  


Ryou:*gulp* point taken *runs out of the room*  
  


  
~at Tea's house~  
  


  
All of the girls were having a sleepover at Tea's house and it was getting pretty late.  
  


  
Mai:*yawns* wow, that was some party  
  


  
Serenity: ya  
  
  


Isis: true enough, but i guess that we should get some sleep since its 10 pm already and we'll have to get up at 4 tomorrow morning.  
  
  


Serenity: 3am considering the fact that we will need some time to get to school.  
  
  


Mai: good point hun.  
  
  


Serenity: ^_^  
  


  
Tea: *lighbulb* yo, before we go to bed, how about telling each other who our crush is and nothing will leave this room, ok?  
  
  


Serenity: * O_O * I.......  
  
  


Mai: *^_^* sure, and Tea will go first!  
  
  


Tea: *O_O* no way!  
  
  


Serenity: but you have suggested it, right?  
  


  
Tea: I-I-I-I-I.....  
  
  


Isis: just forget about it and get some rest. we are going to have a whole entire week for that *wink*  
  
  


Serenity: sleep!!!!!! *falls asleep instantly0*  
  
  


Mai: *swear drop* how can she and Joey do that?  
  
  


Tea: *shrug*  
  
  


Isis: * groans* runs in the family...  
  
  


Tea: are you suggesting that there is something you and malik share as well? *suspicious look*  
  
  


Isis: *major sweat drop* sleep!!!!!  
  


~ over at Joey's House~  
  
  


There wasn't really much going on at Joeys house except Joey was snoring extremely loud and Tristan kept on screaming out "i love you" in his sleep and all of the neighbors got the wrong idea since Joey's snores were more like "moans" and they've made everyone very uncomfortable for the remainder of the night. (wink)  
  


~at Kaiba's mansion~  
  


  
Kaiba: *staring into space* ' I am attracted to dog's sister! where's the old Seto Kaiba? i hope that i'll be able to keep my cool and don't do something stupid. on the other hand, mutt will always be there, and everything will be under control because he will be looking after his dear sister like she was a 5 year old kid and i won't end up doing something stupid, but there is also Mai, and she might distract him, and he will forget about his sister and then i might be ending up doing something stupid, which i don't want to do, but man is a man, and you can't take that away from him. I guess that i just worry too much, she doesn't like me, no one does, and no wonder, and if she doesn't like me, i won't end up doing something stupid, but if she likes me then i will end up doing something stupid, but if she will keep it under control, then i won't end up doing something stupid, but if she won't keep it under controll, then i might end up doing something stupid. doing something stupid - not doing some thing stupid, doing - not doing, doing - not doing......... gah! this is a mind game! i won't do anything stupid because i am Seto Kaiba, and now Seto Kaiba got a big headache, which is not good, and.......'  
  


  
Mokuba: *tired of waving his arm in front of his brother's face* SSSSEEEEEEEEETTTTTTOOOOOOOO KKKKKKAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO, AAAAAAANNNNNNNNYYYYYYYBBBBBOOOOOOOODDDDDDYYYYYY THHHHHHHRRRREEEREEEEEE?????????*takes in a sharp breath*  
  


  
Kaiba:*snaps out of it* yes  
  
  


Mokuba: * ---------________--------- * daydreaming?  
  
  


Kaiba: *sweat drop* nope, just playing some mind games. 'ya, some'  
  
  


Mokuba: oh, ok, you were shaking you head weirdly while you were playing those games, does it help you think?  
  
  


Kaiba: *@_@* no, drop that topic  
  
  


Mokuba: ok *suspicious looks*  
  
  


Kaiba: what?  
  


  
Mokuba: who do you like?  
  
  


Kaiba: you 'and Serenity'  
  


  
Mokuba:*^_^* thanks, but boys in my class asked me the same question and i said you, Seto Kaiba, and they said that i was gay. Seto, who/what is gay? is it good or bad?  
  
  


Kaiba: *O_______o* show me those _boys_ the next time i'll pick you up. we need to talk.  
  


  
Mokuba: ok, but that didn't answer my question.  
  


  
Kaiba: *pissed off* SLEEP *storms out of the room*  
  
  


Mokuba: *sweat drop* talk about depression.......  
  


~at Marik's house~  
  


  
Marik: *crying* i might loose her forever!  
  


  
Rishid: master, if that what she thinks, there is no way we can change her mind  
  


  
Marik: *light bulb* be can use my millennium rod!  
  
  


Rishid: master, Yugi gave it back to you for some time but don't you think he will notice that there will be something wrong with Isis?  
  
  


Marik: you are right! must think of another plan!  
  
  


Rishis: *-_-* then i shall leave you to your thoughts *leaves*  
  


  
Marik: haha, he is gone! i knew that my Isis talk would be believable and boring *flips onto a couch* might as well watch some TV *turns on a porno channel* ^_^  
  
  


Rishid:*enters the room* and if you won't get to bed before i will count to three, i will tell Isis everything..  
  
  


Marik: *O______O* you won't!  
  
  


Rishid: including your porno obsession.  
  


  
Marik: *gets an idea* wanna join me?  
  


  
Rishid: um, well.......... you're on! *sits next to marik and they start watching the show that was on*  
  


And with that the Domino City became quite. nothing was to be heard and everybody were asleep (well, almost everybody^_~) Little did the gang realize that the next day will change their lives.... a lot.  
  
  


(Lilo: i wanted to say 'forever' in the end, but decided against it ^_~  
  


Marikue: have you ever read what you've typed?  
  


  
Lilo: nope, and i know that my grammar is awful and all, but what else would you expect at 2 o'clock in the morning when i am sugar high?  And I will re- do the next two chapters a bit later, but today all the same,! I've made a nice change and I like it!  
  


  
Marikue: well, ya, blah, and the story will be wild after chapter three/ four …..  
  


  
Lilo: O_O how do you know? did yami tell you  
  
  


Marikue: yup^_^  
  
  


Lilo: *takes marik's millennium rod* yami better have a health card *walks away*  
  


  
Marikue: O.O anyways, i've also noticed that sometimes she calls my hikary 'Malik" and sometimes 'Marik' so bear with it because its useless to point that out to her. anyways, Review!)


	3. The Begining

(Lilo: hi! i decided to post this chapter on Sunday because it will be 50/50 that i will be able to update during the week because of the amount of homework which i am supposed to do and that i won't have enough supply of Pepsi.

Marikue: she never does her homework, only in the last minute

Lilo: not true! i finished my French and ya, high school sucks sometimes *hw mostly ^_~*

Marikue: and also last time, in the previous chapter i got distracted and forgot to do my disclaimer, but i won't be doing it anymore since Yami is joining us and will do it instead of me *^_^* lilo hit him hard the last time *wink*

Yami: shut up and lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and i have amnesia so i might forget to do this damn diclaimer in the next chapters but bear with it.

Lilo: anyways, on with the story, and in this chapter i will finally be able to get to the part that i wanted to for a long, long time *mysterious smile*)

The Begining

~At Yugi's House~

Yami:*wakes up and looks at the alarm clock* YYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi:*bolts upright in bed* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! I'VE LOST!!!!!! *falls out of bed and onto the hard floor*

Yami: *O_O* no, BUT IT'S 3 AM!!! we have to get to school! we only have an hour left!

Yugi: *rubbing his head* ow, i had a bad nightmare...

Yami:*smirk* The one where your math teacher gave you  "B" and you've failed the grade for some unknown reason? Haha, and then  you woke up screaming just like today but instead of "i've lost" you were yelling "i've failed".

Yugi: Hey! not funny!

Yami:*doubling with laughter* yes it is *runs into the bathroom and locks the door*

Yugi: NOT FAIR!!!!

Yami: YOU SNOOZE, YOU LOOSE!!!! MWWWWWAAAAHAAAAHAAA!

Yugi:*sweat drop* but what are you going to wear once you will get out of the shower? all of your cloth is right here on the chair in front of my desk.

Suddenly Yugi hears a loud crash and a faint 'ow' from the bathroom.

Yugi: *O_O* Yami, are you ok?

Yami:*laughing like mad* i will use the awesome power of my millennium puzzle to transport my cloth!

Yugi:*0_o* how can you do that if your puzzle is on that very same chair?

Yami:*stops laughing* good question young one, but i haven't had enough time to figure it out yet.

Yugi:*anime fall*

Yami: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm*deep in thought*

Yugi:*sweat drop* you know, you can just wrap a towel around yourself. besides, grandpa isn't here, and i've already seen you naked a couple of times...

Yami: *O______________O * YUGI!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SPY ON ME WHILE I AM HAVING A SHOWER?????????????????????????

Yugi : well, if you HIGHNESS doesn't want to be interrupted then maybe he should have enough BRAINS to be able to understand that you have to LOCK the door! just like you did today!

Yami: hey! you start to sound like that albino tomb robber......

Yugi: just get on with that damn shower before i've changed my mind and decided to wreck that damn door out so that i could have a shower myself and not waste my time with your pointless conversations! i had enough and i am not waiting for you any longer! i am going upstairs to use my gramp's bathroom!* slams the door of his room*

Yami: Yugi sure is weird sometimes*opens the bathroom door, gets his cloth and his millennium puzzle and goes back to the bathroom, closes the door but forgets to lock it*

Yugi:*climbing the stairs* 'sometimes you benefit from having a Pharaoh for a yami but sometimes...' *hears a loud crash coming from downstairs* I REGRET FOR EVER TOUCHING THAT MILLENNIUM PUZZLE! GO TO HELLLLLLLLLLL!!

Yami: *gulp* he sure isn't a morning person.............

~at Bakura's house~

Bakura:*spied on what happened at yugi's house through the kitchen window* ha, stupid pharaoh, when is he going to learn that ........ *Ryou walks in*

Ryou: coffee

Bakura: *passes him a cup of coffee* anything else?

Ryou: aspirin

Bakura: *gives him aspirin* here!

Ryou:*walks out of the kitchen and into the bathroom*

Bakura: *^_^* nice and easy, the first rule when leaving with a hikary: Do Not Bug Them In The Morning, Otherwise You Might Never See The Light Of Another Day Ever Again!

~At Tea's House~

All of the girls were already wide awake and washed up. Isis was polishing her nails, Tea was reading a magazine, Serenity tried to decide what to wear and Mai was doing her make-up.

Isis: you know, i think that it is kinda cool that all four of us get to go on the same bus!

Tea: ya, and not just being stuck all alone with some 50000 year old yamis

Mai: not all of them are 5000 year old i believe, i mean, Joey isn't....

Tea: yup, and i can just imagine how his bones could look like after 5000 years *laughs*

Mai: haha! 'not funny Tea'

Isis: seto isn't that old either....

Serenity: yo, guys!

Everyone: what?

Serenity: *smirking* You know how we are stuck for a week on this field trip thing ...... *pauses* .... along with four guys...

Tea: YA! we will certainly need a supply of marshmallows!

Mai: and alcohol *wink*

Isis: *O_O* speaking of food, what are we going to eat there?

Tea: uh, there is nothing what-so-ever on the list that the teacher gave us about food.... so i guess that it will be provided *^_^*

Mai:*takes the papers from Tea and starts reading it*

Tea: Mai, don't read the first page, its where the teacher talks about what a great opportunity it is and blah blah blah. the list is on the second page.

Mai: hmmmmm, i don't know ......

Serenity: if she wants to read it, then let her read it!

Mai: *O______________O* uh, listen to this!

Everyone:*groan*

Mai: * X___________________X* .... considering the fact that we will be located 200km from the city and 50 km from each other (the other group) there will be no contact, and no civilization around, including bears, since they would be removed for a week from the forest because of our staying You. Must. Bring. Your. Own. Supply. Of. Food!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: *faints*

Isis: * O_______________________O* we will all die from hunger!!!!

Mai: *starts crying* no, Joey will eat us alive!

Everyone: *X_X* right...

Tea: the shops won't open till 9 am! we are all doomed!

Serenity: cheer up. if we will call Joey right now, he will bring a one-year supply of "Chicken Noodles" with him and something to cook it in, and some matches * ^_^ * 

Everyone: we are saved!!!

Serenity: *calls Joey* yes,......,  no, ......, yes, ........, we will need food, ............, ....., no,.............., NO, ........., YES,.............  JOEY THIS IS FOR ALL OF US BECAUSE ARE YOU EXPECTING TO LIVE OFF MUSHROOMS AND BUGS DOWN THERE????????? ...................., ok, love you too *puts the phone down* he will bring them *^_^*

Everyone: ^______^

Tea: wow, you got him all...... i can't even say it!

Serenity: ^_^

Mai: *0_o* Serenity, why do you have a one-year supply of chicken noodles in your house?

Serenity: *sweat drop* uh, you see, last month, Joey got this newspaper that said that chicken noodles won't be produced anymore, and since they are his favorite, he bought a ten-year supply of them.

Mai: * -_-;* i should've known...

Isis: * O_O * wait, if you are saying that you only have a one-year supply of chicken noodles in your house at this very moment and Joey Bought ten-year supply of chicken noodles, then where did the other nine-year supply go?

Serenity: *major sweat drop* well...... ehm...... you see.....Joey, Tristan and i had a sleepover and we were playing truth or dare, and Tristan dared Joey to eat all of the chicken noodles in our house without cooking them. he knew that Joey loved them and thought that we had somewhere around 20 boxes of those, but he never new about the "10-year supply" and Joey ate 9-year supply of chicken noodles in two hours and ......... *trailed off*

Mai: * ----------------------__________------------------- * stop right there! i don't want to know the out come!

Tea: so that's why Joey was in the hospital for the whole entire week during last month and didn't accept any visitors!

Serenity: *sniff* the image still hunts my worst nightmares *burst out crying*

Mai: *patting Serenity on the back* sorry that i've brought this up and all

Serenity: *sniff* we *sniff* should *sniff* be *sniff* going *sniff*, and *sniff* it *sniff * is *sniff* OK! *SNEEZE!!!*

Everyone: right! 

~at Joey's House~

Tristan: who was that?

Joey: *putting the receiver down* Serenity

Tristan: why did she call?

Joey: to wake us up.

Tristan: but we already woke up!

Joey: ya, ya *goes to the cupboard and gets the chicken noodles, then stuffs then in his bag so that Tristan won't notice anything*

Tristan: come on! we will be late *walks out of the door*

Joey: we won't*walks out of the door as well and locks it*

~at Kaiba's Mansion~

Mokuba: Seto, are you ready?

Kaiba: yes

Mokuba: hope that you'll have fun

Kaiba: *taking his bags and his laptop* yaaaaaaaa *kisses Mokuba*

Mokuba: ^__________^

Kaiba: behave little brother

Mokuba: *smirk* i will, bye!

~at Marik's house~

Rishid: sleeping bag?

Marik: check!

Rishid: Chicken Noodles?

Marik: check!

Rishid: warm cloth?

Marik: check!

Rishid: T-shirts?

Marik: check!

Rishid: co........ * O______________O*

Marik: what?

Rishid: who else is coming with you?

Marik: Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, Duke, all guys, well, almost all.

Rishid: any 'females'?

Marik: *confused*  no

Rishid: then you won't need this.

Marik: what is that?

Rishid: *blushing* a condom?

Marik: *X___________________________________X*

Rishid: you are ready, go! *kicks him out of the house with the bags*

Marik: *0________o' a 'condom'? now thats what the others might need, but certainly not us. *gulp* this is going to be a looooongg week! *carries his bags in the direction of their 'meeting place'

(lilo: yay! done ^_^, some pg-13 stuff, but hey! they are teenagers after all! so ya, i will post the next chapter next Saturday, or maybe earlier, depends on the amount of hw -_-

marikue: haha, you made fun of yami!

yami: no, it wasn't funny!

lilo: yes it was, because i once walked in on my cousin while he was having a shower (thanx god that he closed the curtain *blushes*) and it was kinda embarrassing since i was 13 and he was 16, and i was teasing him about that for a month! of course i forgot about it after some time, but still, it just popped into my head again, so ya *smiles sleepily*

yami: is that a word?

lilo: who cares? i am sugar high! no more Pepsi for me! honestly!

marikue: but then you won't be able to write anything!

lilo: true, i only am capable of writing something 'good' when i am sugar high, and if not, i will mess it up completely!

yami: ya, enough blabing! you have to do your homework!

lilo: you are soooo mean to me! *walks away*

yami: she doesn't want to do her homework cuz we are not going it! I mean, whats the point for us to go to school? 

marikue: ya and we don't have to go to school! anyways, review plz)


	4. What in the World?

(Lilo: well, ChibiSerenity asked me if this is going to be a Seto/Isis fic and my answer is nooooooo! they don't look good together and ya ^_^ i will be revieling(sp?) the pairings in this chapter with the help of my evil plan ^_^

Marikue: heh, this will make the story spicier and thanx for the spelling advise ^_^

Yami: yup, and lilo doesn't own yu-gi-oh)

~Why in the world?~

~at the meeting place in front of the school~

Joey: 3:45, they should've been here already!

Tristan: maybe we should call them?

Mark: *from behind* mwaaahaahaa, no pharaoh is here to save your miserable mortal lives now!

Joey& Tristan: O______________O

Marik: *smirk* kidding....

Joey&Tristan: *gulp*

Marik: *innocent smile* gee, i was just trying to scare you ..... a bit *he added*

Tristan: if that's what you call "a bit" then i am a goose!

Marik: well, you 'are' one......

Tristan: *offended* thats not my point!

Joey: what he means is that you scared us Marik! 

Marik: good! that means i am not loosing my touch yet!

Tristan:*nod*

Marik: *^__________^* 'fools, i'll turn this excursion into your worst nightmare.... maybe'

Joey: so, what are you thinking of Marik?

Marik: 'think of something, fast!' uh .... *looks around* i can only see one bus but where is the other one? 'yup, that was good'

Teacher: *from behind Joey* The second will arrive soon enough! it might be a little bit late though, but it depends......

Marik: 'oh goody, i think that i just came up with a perfect plan!' *smirk* 'the faster everybody'll get here the better! i will finally have my revenge on that tomb robber for stealing my favourite socks!'

Tristan: uh, Marik, why are you smirking?

Marik: *starts walking to the right* because i can see the girl's coming.... 'that was close. those nosy mortals! grr, they might ruin my plans!'

Joey: *looks at the direction Marik was walking in* i only see a bunch of bags ......

Marik: *reaching his destination* 'might as well win some points' *in his cutes voice* May I be honoured to help you with your luggage?

All the Girls: yes!

Marik: you wouldn't mind if i will simply use all but a little power that i possess to transport them to our destination or would you rather prefer me to carry them instead? *light bow* 

Serenity: it doesn't matter, just transpost them!

Tea: that will certainly do!

Mai: i have no problem over that as long as they don't get stuck in the middle of the shadowrealm.

Marik: *transports the bags on top of Joey and Tristan* heehee

Isis: and thanx for the entertaiment *looking at Joey and Tristan's attempts to get from underneath their bags*

Marik: when it comes to you, i would do anything.

Tea: oh, you are a real gentelmen! unlike the others *giving Joey and Tristan a dirty look*

Mai: i think he deresves a reward...

Marik: 'finally!'

All Girls: *kiss Marik on the cheek* thank you

Marik: *blushing* no problem ... 'wow'

Joey&Tristan:  (*0*) 

~five minutes later~

Yugi: hi guys!

Yami: morning.....

Bakura: ha, why not a 'good' morning?

Yami: shut up tomb robber

Ryou: both of you SHUT UP! 

Yami: *in a wishper* what's with him?

Bakura: *looking nervous* a bad headache....

Yami: ohhhhhh

Serenity: you know Ryou, i don't have aspirin, but i do have tylenol

Ryou: i don't care as long as it'll work!

Serenity: here! *gives him five tablets of tylenol # 2*

Tea: *passes him a bottle of cola* here, it might help as well!

Ryou: thanks. *takes the tablets and swallows them all at the same time*

Bakura: hope it'll work......

Ryou: *drops dead to the floor and snores*

Serenity: uh, well ........

Bakura: he is asleep!

Yami: you knew that tylenol # 2 puts you to sleep if you take more than two!

Serenity: *sweadrop* it takes ten of those to put Joey to sleep ..... so i thought ....

Kaiba: *from behind* hmuph, dogs usually need less than that.

Serenity: * looks him in the eye* what was that?

Kaiba: *sweatdrop* nothing....

Tea: we better put Ryou into the bus .....

Joey: sure, and Tristan will help me! *lifts Ryou up with some help from Tristan*

Yugi: *talking quietly to Marik away from everybody else* maybe i should do it, you know, so that they won't get suspisious...

Marik: sure *gives him his millennuim rod*

Yami: *see this* why is Marik giving you his millenium rod Yugi?

Yugi: * sweatdrop* so that he .... could go and buy some water for all of us!

Marik: yup! *walks to the dominion store that was next to them*

Yami: *suspisious look* strange ........ 

Bakura: for once, i agree ......

~five more minutes pass~

Marik:*comes back with five packs of pepsi* should we get going?

Yami: but our bus hasn't arrived yet!

Teacher: well, here is the map *hands the map to kaiba* and there is a large X on it which represents the place where you are supposed to spend you week. As for the bus, the driver got ill and i hope that mr. Kaiba will provide one for your group. * Yugi, Triston. Marik  and Duke get on the bus (Ryou is already sleeping instide). The driver starts up the bus, and the teacher is standing on the steps*

Kaiba: and what will happen is i'll refuse?

Teacher: all of you, including you Mr. Kaiba, will have to go to a summer school.

Kaiba: O_O 

Yami: you can't do that! 

Teacher: *evil smirk* well, and now here is another pretty change for you, i will pair you up! 

Everyone: O____________O

Teacher: Kaiba& Serenity, Yami & Isis (mairk: O_O) , Joey & Mai and Bakura & Tea!

Bakura: bloody hell!!!!

Teacher: and you are still talking back! fine, i will make it even worse! in your pairs, you have to share a tent and do everything toghether, even you project, you cannot leave your partner in any way xsept for washroom! 

Everyone: O__________________________________O

Teacher: and .........

Kaiba: I WILL PROVIDE MY PERSONAL TRANSPOST FOR EVERYBODY!

Teacher: *smirk* very well! then, farewell! *the bus door closes and the bus moves out of sight*

Kaiba: *on the phone* i want my personal bus to be right here right NOW! .... ok. *turns the phone off* well, in a minute the bus will come.

Joey: how could she pair you up with my sister??????

Kaiba: *just realized that* uh......

Bakura: i am stuc with shiming friendship over here!

Tea: *-_-* that was rude

Bus comes up almost instantly

Kaiba: finally!

Isis: wow, its soo cool!

Kaiba: bullet prf. , along with a year- supply of water,  with four sleeping bags and tents. can move in mud and underwater. designed by me .... and created by me.

Serenity: wow!

Joey: uh ....

driver: Mr. Kaiba, sir, as much as i would love to accompany you on this, i cannot, 

because my wife is in the hospital, and ..... uh..... *blushes* ..... she is about to give birth to my first child ....... so........ uh .........

Tea: oh, congragulate her from us! 

Kaiba: its n.........

Serenity: oh,  Seto, let him go, and i mean, you can drive yourself, can't you?

Kaiba: of course i can!

Joey: *eyebrow twitching* 'gotta keep my cool'

Bakura: then it is solved, go to that damn hospital and all! now!

Kaiba: wait, before you go, i would like to have a few ~private~ words.

Driver: ok *shivers*

Kaiba: while i am doing so, all of you get into the bus will all of you luggage! now

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Kaiba: don't piss me off!

everyone: kay *start to pack their stuff into the bus* 

Kaiba: *to the driver* uh, how do you drive this thing?

(Lilo: through out this chapter i tried to spell 'kaiba' and not 'kiaba' but if i had, then just ignore it, i am trying to get used to it ^_^ 

Marikue: ya, and the pairings are  s/s, j/m, t/b, y/i ^_^ 

Yami: haha, Kaiba doesn't know how to drive a bus!

Lilo: which will get them all into a big trouble in the very ~end~ of this story, but i won't 

tell you exactly why or how ^_~ 

Yami: anyways, review plz!)


	5. Watch Out For Serenity's Driving

(Lilo: in the last chapter, I had a little bit of trouble with the spacing and all but I am NOT reloading it cuz I hate uploading chapters to fanfiction, I dunno why though.

Marikue: the spacing will be #2 from now on cuz we like that the best (especially the blind one (lilo))

Yami: ya, anyway, lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own that bus……….

Lilo: (hits him on the head with the millennium rod) Kaiba owns it!

Yami: whatever……… )

*~Watch Out~*

~in the first bus with Yugi and the others~

Marik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: X________________________________X

Marik: HOW COULD YOU PAIR UP MY SISTER WITH THAT DEMENTED PHARAOH???????????????? 

Ryou: *wakes up* O_O????????????????????

Tristan: *to Duke* I didn't get it, Yugi paired them up?

Duke: *@_@* how would I know?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: of course Yugi did, why else would Marik be screaming his head of right now? *looks at Marik who is currently shaking Yugi violently*

Tristan&Duke:: *0_o* huh??????????????

Yugi: * in a tiny voice* but who else would I pair her up with????

Marik: ANYBODY, I DON'T CARE WHO AS LONG AS IT'S NOT THAT BLOODY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PHARAOH!

Yugi: *lost it* WELL, DID YOU WANT ME TO PAIR HER UP WITH THAT TOMB ROBBER, OR BETTER, SETO KAIBA?????????????????

Marik: um, what about that dog?

Yugi: DID YOU WANT JOEY TO EAT YOUR SISTER ALIVE WHEN HE'LL GO HUNGRY OR SOMETHING?????/

Marik *O_____________________________O* no

Yugi: THEN STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marik: I already did………*pictures Isis being eaten by Joey*

Yugi: *^____________^* thanx

Marik: ----------___________----------

Tristan: um, you guys, what did just happened?

Marik:*-_________-* Yugi paired my sister up with his yami……

Duke: and he did that …………….    how?

Yugi: with the help of my millennium rod!

Marik: actually, it is _my millennium rod ….._

Yugi: *scratching his head* hehe, sorry…..

Ryou: so, the teacher doesn't remember a thing?

Yugi: ^_______^ nope!

Marik: actually, she thinks that everything went fine, and the others took that other bus ……….

Duke: cool, so, um, what are we going to do now?

Yugi, well, me and Marik here decided that we will finish this bloody project and then we can have fun and the we can go and find the others!

Tristan: and why would we want to do that?

Marik: *sweat drop*  well, Yugi used Millennium Tauk to look into the future and well, he saw us meeting Kaiba and the rest in the forest somewhere, so we guessed that we will meet them somewhere……

Duke: ohhhhh, ok then, lets go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~with Kaiba~

Kaiba: *sitting in the driver's seat*  'just start this thing up, it's not that hard, I mean, I have my driver's license and all, but they just gave it to me after my first training session when that bloody instructor had a heart attack while driving with me around town, weird,  well, no matter what, here i……………………….'

Serenity: *standing next to Kaiba* Seto, can I pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeee have a go?

Kaiba: uh……

Serenity: I have my driver's license too! I can drive, don't worry! And with somebody who has so much experience, I am not afraid *shows him her driver's license*

Kaiba: * sweat drop* what do I have to loose?????

Serenity: I knew that you would agree! *sits on his lap*

Kaiba: *O________________O* 'keep your cool……………….'

Serenity: *looks at him* you don't mind, do you?

Kaiba: no……….

Serenity: ^____________^

Kaiba: 'gotta be mean to her when we arrive, I mean, right now, what choice do I have in this matter?  I can't drive and she has an actual, well-earned driver's license, hope she knows how to drive this thing………'

Joey: *to Mai* Mai, why is that you are sitting next to me and not along with Serenity and Isis? 

Mai: well, to your information we are paired up and have to do everything together! I have no intentions of sitting here with you, but I have no choice!  *pauses* hold this! *gives him a mirror*

Joey: *sweat drop* why me????

Mai: * loosing patience* hold it still! 

Joey: I am holding this thing still already!

Mai: it is not a _thing_, it is a mirror, didn't you do your homework?

Joey: -_-

Isis: *sitting behind Joey and Mai in the back seats next to Yami* 'why Yami? I am going to kill Marik for this prank, and I thought that he was against my relationship with Yami…… well, this proves that he isn't, I just llllooooooooooooveeeee my little brother!'

Yami: ' I can't believe this, I am stuck in this bus with the women I like ………….. scratch that, love, and Kaiba is driving? It is true that he can fly a helicopter and stir a submarine, but I doubt that he can drive a bus, but who knows, thatnx god it's not Serenity who is driving or we would get a ride of our lives! Men, hope that Kaiba would have enough brains to not let her drive……. And why aren't we moving?'

Isis: *puts her head on Yami's shoulder* I will have a little nap. You don't mind, do you? *sweet smile*

Yami:*O_O* uh, no………

Isis: um, ok then *closes her eyes* 

Yami: 'I am dreaming………'

Bakura: *sitting along with Tea in the front side of the bus next to Kaiba&Serenity who are preparing to start driving (well, almost next to them, I mean, you know, on the right side and all, I like those seats myself ^_~)*   I can't believe that I am stuck with you for a week!

Tea:*offended* hey, it's not that bad, I mean, I won't even bother you and all, so don't fuss!

Bakura:*smirk* you better or I will feed you to my men- eater bug! 

Tea:*O_O* you won't, not in front of yami!

Bakura: well, who said that I will do that in front of the pharaoh?

Tea: *sweat drop* uh,

Bakura: *smirk* be quiet woman, I want to get some sleep!

Tea: *hits him on the head with her purse* I am NOT a woman!

Bakura: *0_o* uh, then who?

Tea: *-_-* you're too dumb to get it, so just sleep, and don't even think of calling me a woman the next time!

Bakura: 'I didn't get it, if she is not a woman then who………..' OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone: *looks at bakura* huh?

Bakura: *blushing* uh, never mind, 

Tea: * ten shades of red* took you long enough

Yami: for what?

Bakura: realize what she meant by: "bore your men-eater bug to death"

Everyone: *sweat drop and returns to their own businesses*

Tea: *0_o* that's not what I mean……

Bakura: how stupid would I be to announce it to everybody?

Tea: uh, but it was mean! 

Bakura: *sweat drop* uh, why?

Tea: because I am not boring!

Bakura: *-_-* ya ya, blah,  blah, shut up _girly_

Tea: *smirk* I don't suppose you are……..

Bakura: nope, I am not

Tea: *O________O* I am not going to ask…..

Bakura: then don't  

Suddenly, everybody in the bus was sharply thrown backwards and soon found themselves holding their seats for a dear life as Serenity along with a wide-eyed and panicky to death Kaiba sped down the streets knocking everything on her way at 250km/h. 

What else is going to happen to our group of young Schumachers as Serenity will reach the speed limit of Kaiba's bus?  

(Lilo: wide-eyed kaiba  _and_ bakura in the next chapter (along with the rest)

Marikue: thnax god I am not in that  bus, heehee.

Yami: I still remember how it felt like……….

Marikue: haha, but then again, you overcame your fear of roller coasters!

Yami: can we change our topic, plzzzzz?

Lilo: uh, can't, gotta go, read & review!

Marikue, oh, and if you find a "continues" mistake, then plz point that out to us, we'll appreciate it ^_^)


	6. We Are Finally Here

( Lilo:  hi! sorry that I haven't been able to update since fanfiction screw me up a bit and I couldn't upload anything. Ho[e that you can forgive me and here is the next chapter! Oh, and ….. damn it, I am watching TV and typing at the same time! O_O weird, well, not really, not for me at least…

Marikue: ha and she got a brand new black nail polish!  She just can't stop blabing about it.

Lilo: shut up!

Yami: uh, I m out of here……

Marikue: ya, and lilo doesn't own yugioh

Lilo: but I do own the right to smack you right NOW! *runs after him*

Yami: I guess that I am going to write this chapter *evil smile* watch out Bakura and Kaiba

Lilo: get BACK here! *runs after marikue*

Marikue: heeeeeeeeeeellllllppppppppp!!!!!! *runs around in circles*)

~we are finally here~

 Bakura: BLOOODY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*holding onto a pole in front of him*

Kaiba: STOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!*pressing brakes*

Serenity: *can't move* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!*looses her voice**still pressing onto a gas pedal*

Yami: *holding Isis with one arm and holding onto the seat that was in front of him with the other* WHO THE #@%& IS DRIVING?????????????

Isis: *lost her voice* ……….. *holds onto Yami for a dear life*

Mai: *arms around Joey's neck, screaming into his ear* STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP THIS THHHHHHHIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!

Joey: *x_x* can't………………..breath…………………..

Tea: *doesn't have enough strength and is about to fly off her seat* *tiny voice* help me…….. *lets go of her chair, unable to hang on much longer*

Bakura: *catches her* KAIBA, STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *holding Tea by her waist*

Kaiba: *panicking as he sees a squirrel being smashed into a pancake* *screaming into Serenity's ear* JUST REMOVE YOUR DAMN FOOT FROM THAT #%$@!+= PEDAL! *goes for a control panel in front of him*

Serenity: *screaming silently, jaws on the floor* ……………..  

Mai: JOEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??????????????

Joey: *tries to pry her off* can't ……………………… breath……………need…………………air………………….

Yami: JUST PUT THIS !@$%&+# BUS ON PARKING

Kaiba: *X____________________________________________________________________X * * moves the regulator and suddenly everybody is flying forward*

Bakura: *X__________________________X* PRESS THE OTHER BUTTOM YOU MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba: WHICH ONE????????????????/

Bakura: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW??????????

Yami: WE ARE OUT OF THE CITY ALREADY!!!!!!!!

Mai: WE ARE GOING ON BACKWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: *x______x* *faints*

Serenity: *mouth opened, screaming in her own mind as she attempts to dodge all of the trees*

Bakura: STOP THAT GIRL!!!!

Kaiba: I AM TRYING!!!!!!!!!*grabs Serenity's leg and tries to lift it up from the pedal*

Bakura: ()________________________()

Kaiba: *manages to lift Serenity's leg off the pedal, and hugs her tightly as the bus sllllooooowly comes to a halt*

Everyone: *dead silence*

The bus stops right in front of a big tree with a sign that says "group two"

Silence

Bakura: *still holding Tea* se…… *realizes that he is holding her by her waist and lets go* opps

Silence

Serenity: *tears falling from her eyes like a waterfall but she is making no sound*

Kaiba: *hugs her tightly*

Silence

Yami: *decides to break the silence* how many dogs did we smash into?

Bakura: couple…………

Yami: …………..cats?

Bakura: *eye twitching* dozen ………………….. 

Yami: squirrels?

Bakura: WE'VE SQUASHED EVERY @!#$%&8 SQUIREL IN THE TOWN YOU BASTARD!!!!!!

Yami: O______________________O

Serenity: *wailing* nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot *sniff* agaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn…………………….

Kaiba: O______________O

Yami: *sweatdrop* uh, it's ok

Serenity: I *sniff* am *sniff *a *sniff* killer*sniff* *cries harder*

Kaiba: 'gotta be mean to her, that b**** almost killed me! No, I mean, yes, that is the Seto Kaiba I know!' don't be such a cry baby, and stop crying into my new t-shirt! Go to you dog- brother and do that!

Serenity: *stands up and walks to where Joey was sitting and cries*

Joey: *looks up from the floor* Seren,  what's wrong?

Mai: *glares* like you don't know?

Joey: *O_O* it's okay sis, it was their destiny!

Yami: *0_o* are you trying to say that it might've been my destiny as well???????

Joey: *sweat drop* uh, no

Yami: then stop saying all of that made-up crap about destinies! 

Jeoy: -______- sure, whatever……..

Tea: *blushing* uh, thank you Bakura

Bakura: *not really paying attention* sure, what ever.

Tea: 'well, that was weird. He is never usually that nice and all, guess that he is just distracted. Oh my god, I will have to spend a week with him! God help me! I hope that he willl at least be nice to me  ………..  if not, then, I'll always have Yami………  *

Serenity: 'great, I hate myself! I almost got everybody killed! That is awful! And now Kaiba  doesn't like me either, and , and, those poor animals! I can't imagine how many I've killed today!  I have to be punished for that! I was so happy when Seto allowed me to drive, but the thought that he couldn't drive himself never crossed my mind! I feel bad and I guess that everybody will hate me now!'

Mai: oh, come on! *shakes Serenity violently* snap out of it! We have arrived to our destination and it is all thanks to you! 

Serenity: I am an awful driver!

Mai: heh, you know that I am worse than that! I even got into a car crash once and I came out with nothing but a need for a new tire even though the others died and got injured pretty badly! *blushes* and I drove off before anybody could spot me…….

Serenity: 'may be Mai's right, it happens to everyone' ^_^ you are right…….. 

Mai: ^_______________^

Isis: we've arrived without much suffering!

Kaiba: *gets out of the bus and looks around* what? No hotel, no washroom, no nothing? Awwwwwwww, I don't like this already! 

Yami: *gets his stuff out of the bus* well, look at the bright side, we are going to spend some time on fresh air and all! Come on, we should set up!

Tea: uh, right, how about over there *points at a little clearing*

Isis: that would be great! It is just the right size for all of our tents to fit in there and a camp fire I guess *takes all of her stuff out* 

Mai: right you are! *carries her bags out as well*

Joey: wow, it is actually quite nice *carries his and Serenity's bags out*

Serenity: 'why was I paired up with Seto anyways? Awwwwwwwwww, what am I going to do? He is smart and he is probably going to do all of the essay by himself and say that he is all smart and blah blah blah, and I won't even get to help, like he needs my help anyways'  

Yami: *carrying his and Isis bags out* Seren, stop drifting off into some other realm of yours and start moving!

Serenity: *blushes* sorry* hops off the stairs to clear the doorway*

Yami: thanks

Isis: Serenity, what's wrong?

Mai: why can't you learn not to butt into other people's businesses?

Isis: heehee, it is hard, since I have a brother that has to be in check 24/7

Bakura:*sweat drop* you know, you are not a mother to him

Isis: speak for yourself!

Bakura: *dumping his bags outside of the bus* and that is exactly what I am doing!

Kaiba: -___-, come on, we have to set up!

Yami: uh, did everybody get everything out of the bus that they want?

Everyone: yes……..

Kaiba: why would you ask?

Yami: *shrug* i don't know, just making sure.

Kaiba: ya, because I am not planning to unlock it again! *locks the bus*

Joey: did ya get all of the water out?

Kaiba: *pissed* I will get it later you moron!

Joey: uh, what ever you say.

(lilo: well, this is the end and in the next chapter ……….. well, the ending will be funny, or at least I think so. Oh, and I am not going to consentrate on the other group a lot, just a bit ….. they will appear in the later chapters! I am guessing that I am going to post the next chapter this weekends! 

Marikue: ya, she has to do her hw, and she is NOT doing it!

Lilo: I am going to do it right now! And the next chapter is going to be longer, I promise!

Yami: R&R, and suggestions are welcome as well) 


	7. Kaiba Did What?

(Lilo: hehe, I am soooooooooooo excited because I am going to start two new fictions, one about Seto and ……… (can't tell) and the other is yugioh/hp crossover cuz my friends kept on bugging me about it …….. and ya, I am hyper and don't know what I am! Haha! Sorry, but the school is almost over (yay!) and it is summer!!!!!!!!!!! *screams her head off*

Marikue: and as usual, I won't be in either of those fictions -_-

Yami: hmph, lilo treasures you too much to torture you! Not fair!

Lilo: *sweat drop* uh, I don't own yu-gi-oh, otherwise everything that ya would be reading right now would be turned into episodes!  

~Kaiba Did What?~

Everyone began to slowly set up their tents and getting used to the place. It seemed so simple to set up a simple tent but it wasn't.

Kaiba: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shaking his hand violently*

Serenity: *holding a hammer* I am the one who is going to set up our tent, not you! Understand???????/

Kaiba: *loosing patience* give.me.that.hammer.or……

Serenity: or what?

Kaiba: *grabs the hammer from Serenity by fore* or I am going to send you to the underworld my making a little hole in your skull! *walks away to where he wanted to place the tent and starts working on it*

Serenity: hmph! *goes to where Tea and Bakura was standing*

Tea:: *giggles*

Bakura: stop that!

Tea: s-stop w-what? *laughs harder*

Bakura: laughing, you insolent mortal!

Tea: but it is sooo funny to watch you think *giggles a little bit more*

Bakura: *clearly irritated* all right, set this thing up yourself. *starts walking off*

Tea: hey! Where do you think you are going???????????

Bakura: oh! ………… well…….. *pauses* 

Tea: well what?

Bakura: none of your businesses!!!!!!!!!!  *starts laughing like a maniac*

Tea: *gulp*

Serenity: I will help you Tea that is if you need any. 

Tea: ^_^ sure!

Serenity: ^_________^

Bakura: women…….

Tea: what was that?

Bakura: *major sweat drop*   nothing *walks off*

Serenity: *whispers to Tea* he is cute

Tea: *O_O* that's what _you_ think!

Serenity: *looks at the tent* so, uh, where does this pole go?

Tea: does it look like I know?

Serenity: yes

Tea: no

Serenity: oow

Tea: -______-

Yami: need any help girls?

Serenity&Tea: *starry eyes* yes

Yami: 'O_O' alright! *goes to the place where they were supposed to set up Tea's tent*

Serenity: aren't you supposed to set up you tent first?

Yami: oh, I've already did! Isis is organizing the inside.

Tea: wow! You are the real man! *under her breath* not that good-for-nothing tomb robber

Yami: I agree Tea

Tea: *O_O* you've heard me?

Yami: I can hear a mosquito in the crowd!

Serenity: wow

Yami: ^_^ done! *the tent is perfect and everything*

Tea: *kisses Yami on the cheek* thank you Yami

Yami: you are very welcome 

Serenity: *does the same thing* you are the real man!

Yami: ^_________^  'tell me about it' *walks off*

Tea: Isis is so lucky!

Serenity: I wish Seto would be like that….

Tea: you mean Kaiba?

Serenity: *blushes* ya but I prefer his first name better, I think it's cute!

Seto: and why is that?

Serenity: O_______________________O

Tea: *0_0* uh, hi Kaiba! What's up?

Kaiba: don't change the subject.

Serenity: *O_O* uh, did ya set up the tent already?

Kaiba: yea……

Serenity: then I am going to dump my stuff there!!!!! *runs off*

Kaiba: *0_o* uh, ok 'she is just like her dog brother! Ugh, I don't like her! Nope, it was just a stupid crush ….. YA!'

Tea: *x_x* Kaiba, why are you looking at Serenity's backside?

Kaiba: *realizes what he was doing* AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: *-___-* right

Joey: hello there moneybags

Kaiba: shut up dog

Joey: *sweat drop* can you give it a rest?

Kaiba: I was planning to but you've started it all over again just a minute ago *walks off after Serenity*

Joey: did I hear it right?

Tea: uh, I think I've heard it wrong myself!

Joey: ya, anyways, since you are Bakura's partner, you should go and tell him to stop pealing those 'dead' squirrels off the tires of our bus.

Tea: *O________________________O* WHAT?

`           

Jeoy: you heard me, heehee *runs aways*

Tea: BAKURA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

Bakura: *from behind Tea* why?

Tea: *0______0* tell me it was a joke!

Bakura: I dared him to do that to see your reaction and I am satisfied.

Tea: you bi……*stops*

Bakura: what was that?

Tea: nothing *blushing*

Bakura: awwwwwwwwww, a goody-two shoes Tea SWORE at ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: what????????????

Tea:, uh, heehee, Bakura YOU ARE GOING DOWN! *dust cloud appears* 

Everyone: *major sweat drop* lets leave them to that *walks off*

Bakura: you filthy mortal! How dare are you?!

Tea: *holding Bakura by his hair* you, you !

Bakura: 0_0 *drags her into their tent*

Mai: well that sure was weird.

Isis: aren't you going to help Tea? Yami, YAMI?

Yami: *laughing his head off* too bad tomb robber! You are on your own now! Mwaaahaaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaa!

Everyone: Yami?

Yami: uh, ya, what?

Isis: aren't you going to help Tea?

Yami: uh, no.

Everyone:  O_O

Yami: I mean, what can he possibly do to her?

Mai: *sarcastically* lets see, other than kill her, send her to the shadow realm, rape her, turn her into a frog, he can do completely nothing! 

Yami: *not really getiing it* exactly!

Isis: *whacks his head* 

Yami: what was that for? *rubbing the sore spot on his head*

Isis: for being stupid!

Yami: I AM NOT STUPID, I AM A PHARAOH!

Joey:  *whining* I need water!

Yami: uh, so do I!!!!!

Everyone turns to Kaiba: *puppy eyes*

Kaiba: fine! * puts his hand into one of his pocket* 0_o? * puts his hand  into another* O_______O

Everyonne: Kaiba?

Kaiba: uh – oh

Everyone: what does that supposed to mean?

Kaiba: I think that I've just ………………..

(lilo: cliffhanger! Haha, sorry for the late update though! I had a lot of school work (-_-) man! I still have to finish this one thing, but I am too lazy! I can't! people help! 

Marikue: go do you hw!

Lilo: awwwww, crap! I don't want to! *sniff*

Yami: why did you make a foul out of me?

Lilo: I've decided to make this be an insane fic. 

Marikue: haha! Thanx god that I am in none of her stories!

Lilo: you will appear in the later hp story ….. I think

Yami: stop babbling!

Lilo: ya, anyways, on the last words, I love TATY! Awwwwwwww!

Marikue: put a sock in it! 

YamiL R&R plz!) 


	8. Yamis Secret Obsessions

(Lilo: Hi! I know, I know! I didn't update for sooooo long! (shame on me)! Sorry guys! I've been working on my website and stuff and then I had school (I hate final exams-_-)

Marikue: we are back on and hope that we will be updating weekly ……. 

Lilo: but that depends. Anyways, if any one of you know Inu Yasha(sp?), I've downloaded the intro's in Japanese and uh, I've never seen that cartoon, so here is my question: the one with long white hair and catlike ears is a guy or a girl??? I dunno, I think that it's a girl, but it might be otherwise. So, uh, another question ……  Iny Yasha is a name or what? and who is the main character! Is it the girl with green uniform or the guy/girl with white hair? Uh, think I am done^_^ I left it at a cliffhanger so, here is what Kaiba misplaced! (stupid)

Yami: lilo doesn't own Yugioh)

~Yami's secret obsession~

Yami: Kaaaaaaaaiiibaaaaaa! What's wrong!?

Kaiba: *pale* I, I –i-i-i-i-I  i-i-i-I *cold as ice*

Mai: you what?????? 

Joey: I neeeed water! Open the dumb bus already!

Kaiba: c-can't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: 0_o?

Kaiba: I HAVE LOST MY KEYS! *faints*

Bakura: whaaaaa?

Joey: huh?

Serenity: he said he lost his keys. *calm*

Mai: and it touches us how?

Serenity: *unnaturally calm* that means 'all' of his keys.

Bakura: O_O

Joey: I still don't get it sis!

Serenity: *lost it*  HE CAN'T OPEN THE BUS! WE ARE STUCK HERE WITHOUT WATER AND CANNOT GO BACK BECAUSE AGAIN, WE CANNONT OPEN THE BUS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I AM NOW SURE THAT WE ARE NOT RELATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*deep breath* * turns round and walks in the direction of her tent drugging unconscious Kaiba along with her* 

Everyone: @_@

Joey: #______________________#

Bakura: shit 

Isis: *slaps him* no swearing in front of ladies!

Tea: I think that I've thought you that just a minute ago! 

Bakura: * remembers their, uh, argument* ……… *nod*

Isis&Tea: ^_^

Mai: *-_____- * that didn't solve our problem!

Bakura: ask the pharaoh! He is almighty and will know what to do!

Yami: we could blast the door with dark magic ……… 

Isis: no! you can't use your powers for something as little as this!

Yami: -_-

Bakura: *smirks* there is another option …. Isn't that right Yami?

Yami: NO! 

Bakura: *laughs evilly* yes, pharaoh, yes!

Mai: spill it already!

Jeoy: need……… water……. *collapses*

Mai: *major sweat drop* fast!

Yami: noooooooooo!

Bakura: *^_^* We, Egyptians never had a lot of water back then and now that it almost flows around us everywhere, me and yami like to store some of it or spend our pocket money on big bottles of water and then w…*claps his hand over his mouth* uh, I , uh, don't have that obsession anymore, so, uh, wewillbeusingyamiswater!

Tea: what the hell?

Isis: -_______- soooo that's why I found those big storages of water while I was roaming the Shadow Realm ….. hmmmmmm, that explains it.

Yami&Bakura: *blushing madly*

Girls: *^_^* yamis blushing! That would surely make a Kodac moment! Anybody brought cameras? 

*silence*

Girls: ---___________---

Joey:………. water…………

Everyone: oh, right! *looking at Yami and Bakura*

Yami:*whispering* got any escape plans?

Bakura: *whispers back* why would i?

Yami: because you are a tomb robber for heavens sake!

Bakura: ha, that doesn't mean that I can just vanish!

Yami: you can walk through walls!

Bakura: -____- can't walk through the ground!

Yami: *to the girls and Joey* our options?

Mai: *thinks for a minute* get us that water or ……  *hopeful looks from Bakura and Yami* get us that water!

Bakura&Yami: you win -____________- * large bottles of water appear out of nowhere *

Joey: *is suddenly alive* waaaaaaaaateeeeeeeerrrrrr!!!!!1 yaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaa! *starts drinking and chockes*

Isis: disgusting

Girls: *shake their heads in agreement* 

Bakura: that was my water!

Yami: and mine! *both yamis start crying*

Mai: awwwwww, look! Isn't it cute? Yamis crying!

Girls: *watery eyes* cutttttteeeeeeeeeeeee!

Joey: *still chocking*

~to Serenity and Kaiba who were currently in their tent*

Serenity: Kaiba, that was mean!

Kaiba: *O_O* you,   you knew that …

Serenity: that you were bluffing? Yup!

Kaiba: you are good……

Serenity: ^_____^

Kaiba: I am staying here right in this tent!

Serenity: but what about our 'little' water problem?

Kaiba: I am sure they will come up with something.

Serenity: how can you be sure?

Kaiba: well, that is two ancient yamis that we are talking about and since they lived in Egypt, I am sure they will know ways to get water out of the shadow realm. There is this secret lake …… *0___0*

Serenity: yes?

Kaiba: *grabs his head* 

Serenity: are you o.k.?

Kaibe: *stlll holding his head* my…. Head…..memories……no…..i … do… noooooooooo

Serenity: *O_O* *doesn't know what to do and hugs him* it's all right. Just try to relax…..

Kaiba: *slowly relaxes and falls asleep, head on Serenity's chest*

Serenity: *slowly falls asleep while murmuring a lullaby*

~outside of their tent*

Joey: *stopped drinking after half an hour* uh,  guys, where is Serenity and Kaiba?

Mai: uh, I am going to check on her an Kaiba. *walks off*

Isis: *to yamis* get over it you two! I will take you to wonderland water park after this thing is over!

Yami and Bakura: really?

Isis: yes, but don't think of vanishing it all to shadow realm! 

Yami&Bakura: yes madam!

Isis: -____-

Mai: *walks to Serenity's and Kaiba's tent and opens it* O_____________________________________O

Serenity: *sleeping in Kaiba's arms*

Kaiba: *have Serenity in his arms and is asleep as well.*

Mai: X_______________________________X *after five minutes joins the others*

Joey: where is Serenity?

Mai: she and Kaiba decided to finish their project earlier.

Isis: you mean…. They are studying right now?

Mai: that's right! *^_^* and Kaiba said that if anybody else bother them, he will personally skin them.

Joey: O_____________________O

Bakura: is that a challenge?

Mai: no, they don't want you to disturb them hun!

Bakura: oh….

Mai: -_______-

Tea:: should we start a campfire? 

Bakura: ha, and them jump around screaming "in tribute to our frie"*Tea slaps him*

Tea: that's not funny! I hate people who do that! 

Yami: he is the only one

Tea: -_______- say sorry!

Bakura: never in my life, mortal!

Tea:  what was that?*eyebrow raised*

Bakura: sorry! 

Yami: man, she got you whipped!

Bakura: what was that?

Tea: *death glare*

Bakura&Yami: sorry Tea

Tea: ^_^

Joey: haha!

Mai: lets eat!

Everyone: Mai? Talking about food?

Mai: I haven't had anything except of water for two days in a row!

Everyone: Let's eat chicken noodles!!!!

(Lilo: awwwwwwww, love Seto&Serenity! I dunno if I've answered it already or not, but my fav pairings are Seto&Serenity and Tea&Bakura. I adore those two most of all and basically, I will base my stories on those two, but also yami&isis and only then there is joey&mai. I dunno why but I can't write anything about Joey and Mai (-_-) the same with yami & isis. I make yami look like a fool or isis getting drunk.

Marikue: and she pairs me Marikue with nobody! Yay! ^_^

Lilo: hah, you will be paired in my uh, Hp crossover!.

Marikue: oh, by the way, we've read 5th book of harry potter in two days and guess what???? SIRIUS DIED!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!*bursts crying*

Lilo: *crying as well* he was cool *sniff* I want to KILL ketchur (sp? Forgot that dumb house elf's name! that bastard!)

Marikue: R&R plz *sniff* and don't forget to read the 5th harry potter, or lord of the rings. Tolkien is really really good! Trust us, it is worth it!)     


	9. First Campfire

(Lilo: yay! Another chapter! I think this story will be somewhere around 20-30 chapters, but besides that, thank you so much for telling me who inuyasha was! Oh, and I was talking to my friend to day, and she thought that inuyasha was a girl for 6 month! Heehee! She is trying to find my name on fanfiction ^_~

Marikue: without any luck ….. ^_^

Yami: lilo doesn't own yugioh)

~first campfire~

Everyone except Seto and Serenity were sitting around a small campfire, listening to the sounds that were made in the woods.

Isis: so, are we going to do that 'project' of ours or not?

Tea: you know, we have a week ahead of us …

Joey: ya, chill! 

Yami: I am bored.

Bakura: you always are!

Yami: not when I get to duel!

Bakura: did you bring your duel disks?

Yami: *sweat drop* no

Bakura: *-_-* neither did I.

Mai: there will be NO duels! Give it a rest! 

Joey: and why would we listen to somebody like you?

Mai: *towering over him*  

Joey: *0_0* I meant why 'wouldn't' we listen to you!

Mai: *glare*

Joey: *gulp*

Tea: how about we play something?

Boys: ?

Girls: ^_^ 

Isis: how about…… "I Never!" 

Girls: sounds good!

Bakura: what the %&$@ is that?

Mai: it is a game… tea, explain it to him while I will go an get Serenity along with Kaiba.

Joey: keh, good luck but I bet Kaiba won't come

Mai: he has no choice.

Joey: oh … does that mean that I have to go with you right now?

Mai: ' S*** ' no, it's ok.

Joey: oh…. Ok

Mai: *sighing with relief * * walks off*

Tea: *trying to explain the rules of "I Never" to Bakura* so, basically if somebody says I've never done something… but you had, you have to drink a glass of beer. 

Bakura: *^_^* I love that part!

Tea: *=_=* uh, but the first one to pass out or go to the washroom looses.

Bakura: I don't like that part

Tea: nobody does, but I don't like that first part either..

Bakura: -_- *to yami* how do YOU know this game?

Yami: all I had to do is look into one of their minds.

Bakura: damn! Why haven't I thought of that?!

Yami: because Tea would eat you alive if she ever found out.

Bakura* O_O* good point

Mai: *opens serenity's tent* -_-

Kaiba: *snoring*

Serenity: *snoring next to him*

Mai: 'man, I don't want to break this but I have no choice! Damn! Serenity will kill me -_-' RISE AND SHINE!

Kaiba: O______________________________O * sits up roughly*

Serenity: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhh! *flying across the tent*

Mai: as much as I hate to brake your, uh, 'peaceful moment' *gets a glare from Kaiba* we are waiting for you to join us at the camp fire to play 'I never'

Serenity: yay! *runs out, too embarrassed to stay in the same tent with Kaiba*

Kaiba: *folds his arms* and what if I'll refuse?

Mai: do you think that you have a choice in this matter?

Kaiba: uh, how about YES

Mai: well sweat heart, how about NO!

Kaiba: *looking like a child* and why is that?

Mai: because Serenity already left and you know the rules, 'Stay with your partner unless you need to you the , uh, _washroom'_

Kaiba: @#%&

Mai: tough luck hun. *walks out of the tent with a smile across half her face*

Serenity: *finally joined Joey and the others except of Kaiba and Mai (they are still in the tent)* big brother! *gives him a big hug*

Joey: sis! Hi! you shouldn't be working on the project for the very beginning ……. Loose yourself for a tinny bit!

Serenity: 'Mai must have made this 'project' thing up. Oh well, I'll just go along' ah, you know, we just wanted to get a head start on ours.

Joey: *eyebrow raised* _We, Ours …… Serenity, what the HELL?_

Serenity: *sweat drop* uh, you know! Me and Kaiba! We are partners after all…

Kaiba: *from behind* yes, can't you get it into that thick head of yours, wheeler?

Joey: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mai: -_-

Silence

Silence

Tea: *creped out by the silence and decides to brake the "starring contest" that was now taking place between Kaiba and Joey* uh, shall we?

Kaiba: what?! *not breaking eye contact*

Tea: play the game of course!

Everyone: *groans and sits down. The starring contest was broken by Serenity*

Bakura: so, uh, who goes first? *starring at the can of beer that was placed in the middle of their 'circle'*

Isis: I'll go! *^_^*

Silence

Isis: *sweat drop* oh! Uh, ok! I've never seen the opposite gender naked!

Bakura: @#$%! *takes a sip from the can*

Yami: double @#$% *drinks after Bakura*

Kaiba: triple @#$% *takes a sip*

Joey: hehehehe….. @#$%! *takes a sip*    

Pause

Isis: *blushes* all guys?

Mai: don't count your rabbits just yet! *takes a sip*

Everyone: wow, 

Bakura: the 'only' girl…..

Serenity: DON'T count them yet! *takes a sip*

Everyone: WHAT????????????????????????????

Serenity: that's right.

Mai: ^_^

Joey: sis! How could you?????

Serenity: *in a mocking tone* bro, how could you?????????

Everyone: x_x

Tea: *nervous* so, I guess, it is my turn now, right?

Everyone: *nod*

Tea: ok, so, I've never ….. um, slept with anybody as *cough* doing something ur parents do *cough*

Yami:*wailing* mmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*takes a sip* 

Everyone: WHAT?

Bakura: *wailing* maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn *takes a sip*

Everyone except Yami&Bakura: *too shocked to say anything* O________________________________________________O

Yami&Bakuraa: well, at least we are the only ones on that ^_^

Tea: I – GOD!

Bakura: awwwwwwwww, don't be so sensitive! My first time was at the age of 12! 

Yami: mine was at 13 I think…. Not sure

Bakura: how did that happen? I mean, you being the pharaoh and all and then all of a sudden?

Yami: well, I – *interrupted by Isis*

Isis: WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!!!!!!! X____________X

Yami: *shrug* suit yourself.

Bakura: darn you women!

Tea: well, I am disgusted!

Bakura: ?

Joey: *a biiiiit shaken*  my turn!

Everyone: -_-

Joey: I've never been inside of a limo!

Kaiba: *smirk* takes a sip*

Everyone: -_-

Mai: figures -_-

Serenity: uh, I've never smoked!

Silence

Nobody moves

Tea: wow! Nobody smoked?

Everybody: *shakes their heads*

Silence

Kaiba: that *pauses* was a jackpot! Anyway, I've never seen Serenity naked *biiiiiiiig smirk*

Serenity: ?_?

Joey: *ten shades of red* uh, uh ….. *inches for the can*

Serenity: joey! How could you????????? O_____________O

Joey: *takes a sip* well, you weren't wearing anything at a point when you were little…

Everyone: *face falls* =__________________________=

Serenity: oh! ^_^ *hugs joey*

Kaiba: 'damn'

Yami: I've never been eaten by a duel monster!

Everyone: *maaaaaaaaajor sweat drop*

Bakura: *smirk* I've never slept with an animal in a *cough* way

Everyone: *X_________________________X* bakura! 

Yami: *takes  a sip*

Everyone: WHAT?

Yami: and you are a liar bakura! U did sleep with one!

Bakura: prove it!

Yami: dark magician girl told me everything!

Bakura: so you were her first?

Yami: so YOU were her second?

Everyone: tooooooo much info heeeere!

Yami&bakura: that wench!

Mai: uh, that's just wrong!

Yami: hey! In Egypt, that was okay!

Tea: in Egypt?

Bakura: yes, in ancient Egypt we lived in.

Everyone: oh *sweat drop*

Mai: I've never stripped infront of a guy!

Silence

Nobody moves

Kaiba: another jackpot! *sweat dropping*

Tea: *very, VERY red* I think we had enough for one day

Everyone: *nods their heads in agreement*

Mai: lets sleep!

( lilo: I am soooooooooo sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!!!! I didn't update for so long! Please forgive me! I made this chapter longer (but I think it  was a bit lame in the end though) anyways, pleeeaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee forgive me! *puppy dog eyes*

Marikue: ya, please! 

Yami: we promise to update soon! R&R!)  


	10. Good Night

( lilo: uh, in the previous chapter, I said that yami slept with an animal … I actually meant a duel monster but oh well -_____- anyways, I am sorry for holding this up for so long but please understand that I have just moved to another house and I _finally_ got my internet connection up and running. (I've updated my other story from my friend's house…) don't be mad, I finally got everything figured out and I am starting to write chapters ahead of time from now on.

Marikue: lilo doesn't own YuGiOH. She is also becoming obsessed with Inuyasha 

Lilo: Sesshoumaru is hot *drools*

Marikue: -_______-;;;;;

Lilo: oh, and you know what, I might change the way I was writing the story … just a bit) 

~bed time story~

Serenity was sitting quietly on top of her sleeping bag and looking as Kaiba was furiously typing something into his laptop computer. His face was concentrated and he would stop now and then to stare blankly in her direction. Serenity wondered if Kaiba ever slept at all because of the fact that she almost never saw him do that, except for maybe today. To think of it, he _was_ acting strange, when she dragged him into this tent, saying something about his memories and all, but she decided to ask him later about that. Maybe he was just tired from the ride that Serenity gave them today. Remembering that, she blushed crimson and looked at Kaiba again.

Kaiba: what are you looking at wheeler? 

Damn, he caught me staring!

Serenity: what are you doing Seto? *she asked in her most innocent tone*

Kaiba:: finishing up our project. * he replied, going back to typing in his laptop*

Serenity: aren't we supposed to do it together? Don't we have to do some of the observations? *she asked panicky*

Kaiba: well, to answer your first question, we don't have to do it together, all you have to say is that you did it along with me and not open your big mouth and tell the world that there isn't a letter from you. As for your second question, why do we have to do observations if they already were done by professionals? 

Serenity : *x____________x* and how are you going to contact those professionals?

Kaiba: *shrugging* internet

Serenity: whhhhaaaa? … you mean, youhaveacordlessinternet???????????????

Kaiba: yes.

Serenity: so does Yugi!!!!!!!!!  Come on! Can I borrow your computer for s sec to see how he is doing along with other guys?

Kaiba: *saving everything that he did previously* sure ….

Serenity: *sits next to Kaiba and snatches his laptop from him* 

Kaiba: -_____-

Serenity: *going online and sending yugi an email that she is on*

Kaiba: why did you do that? I mean, he is off.

Serenity: he is never off line, it's just that he blocks everybody, and when he has time, he talks to certain people while others doesn't know that he is online. He told me that a while ago, and all I have to do is send him an email.

Kaiba: and what makes you think that he will talk to you?

Serenity: he always answers, and then if he goes off again, it means that he doesn't want to talk at that moment.

Kaiba: *sweat drop*  he sure has weird logic.

Serenity: he is on!!!!

Kaiba: you don't have to scream you know. * holding his ears*

Serenity: _Yugi_, how are you guys????????__

_Yugi__: like shit, stuck in a thorn bush *signs off*_

Kaiba: x________X

Serenity: what did he mean?

Kaiba: obvious

Serenity: what?

Kaiba: *smirking* they are stuck in a thorn bush *burst laughing*

Serenity: 0_o that must hurt a lot .

Kaiba: *between pants* like*breath* hell *breath* O_O*gasp*

Serenity: what?

Kaiba: *pointing a shaking finger at serenity's head* there is a gigantic spider on you head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Everyone in the camp: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

Kaiba: *holding his ears. Trying to block out the screaming* bad Kaiba, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad

Joey: *running to Serenity's tent* what's wrong sis??????????

Serenity: *bursts out of the tent shaking her head violently* GET it OFF of  MEEEEEEEEE

Tea: what? *still shaky from Serenity's screams*

Serenity: the SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isis, Tea& Mai: AAAAAAAAAAAggggggHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! * run back to their tents*

Guys: spider?

Sereniyt: *crying and still shaking her head* yyyyeeeeesssssss, the big one in my hair *starts crying and whining at the same time*

Yami: 'shit' uh, GOOD NIGHT! *runs to his tent*

Serenity: hhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllppppppppppp

Bakura &Joey: ASK KAIBA!!!!!! RUN! *run into the woods*

Kaiba: *behind her* uh. Serenity …….

Serenity: help.*sob* me *sob*

Kaiba: 0_0 *brushes his hand over her head* I was joking

Serenity: *cries even harder* that *sob* *hic* that *hic* was the cruelest *sob* joke I've ever *hic* heard 

Kaiba: *laughs*

Sereniity: stop laughing, it's NOT funny!

Kaiba: the way you were shaking your head? Hell! It wasn't funny, it was DEAD Hilarious!  

Serenity: *smiles* yaya, stop making fun of me!

Kaiba: haha, the picture will haunt my nightmares *smirk*

Serenity: *gets an idea* oohhh, so I am in your dreams?

Kaiba: o_o 

Serenity: am i?

Kaiba: NO

Sernity: then drop it or I will tell the others! ^_^

Kaiba: fine! Hmpf! * goes back to their tent*

Serenity: he acts like a five year old

Kaiba: am NOT *from the tent*

Serenity: suuuuuuuuuuuuurree *goes after him*

In the bushes

Bakura: the cost is clear!

Joey: thank god!

Bakura: are you _really afraid of spiders?_

Joey: uh un

Bakura: blackmail! *runs for his tent*

Joey: damn! -_- well, at least Mai won't know because she ran to our tent herself. Haha, Kaiba is stuck with Serenity and that spider.! Revenge is so sweet!

Kaiba: *heard Joey* 0_o?

Joey: *enters his own tent* O_O

WHACK!!!!!!!

Joey: *on the floor* @_______________@

Mai: oh, sorry Joey! I thought you were Serenity!

Joey: you didn't have to whack me on the head because of that! it hurts you baka!

WHACK WHACK

Mai: Joseph Wheeler! How dare are you to call me stupid!

Joey: *covering in fear* I am sorry sooooooo sorry! 

Mai: *fuming* apologize!

 Joey: I already did!

WHACK

Joey: what was that for? I said I am SORRY!

Mai: *gets that dreamy look in her eyes*

Joey: Mai?

Mai: don't you know, how a prince stands on one knee in front of the princes apologizing for things he did not do? How birds sing around them and sakura  blossoms fall around them?  *sign*

Joey: X________________X

Mai: why am I even telling you this?

Joey: I have no idea *gets into his sleeping bag*

Mai: *almost crying* FINE! Be that way!

Joey: *zips his sleeping bag* *big yawn* I am that way

Mai: *=_=* no, you are hopeless. 'I'll have to wait for another prince!' 

Joey: snnnoooooreeee

Mai: *major sweat drop*

With Bakura and Tea ……

Tea: I can't sleep!

Bakura: well, TRY!

Tea: I'm TRYING but it doesn't work! Don't you have a special method?

Bakura: *bored, angry and sleepy* count sheep

Tea: come on! I tried that already! Talk to me at least ….. 

Bakura: *light bulb* oh, I know how to make you go to sleep …

Tea: really? 

Bakura: *evil glint in his eyes* really

Tea: *getting impatient* well them?

Bakura: *pulls out a dagger and puts it to Tea's throat*

Tea: O____________________________________________________O

Bakura: I could make it be two ways: a) I'll kill you and you will SLEEP FOREVER

                                                         b) You go to sleep right now without saying a single word and you sleep until morning.

             Soooo, which one would it be?

Tea: *O____________________________________O* *raises two fingers*  

Bakura: that's a good girl, now good night. *pulls the dagger away*

Tea: X_______X ' I am stuck in a tent with a psycho who wants to kill me! Aggggg, now I won't sleep for sure! Awww, and all I wanted was to talk to him -_-'

With Yami and Isis things were going well. When Yami re-entered their tent, Isis asked him if everything was ok and he said that everything was fine. Long story short, they went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

( Lilo: I was typing this and then my dad yelled at me to stop hitting the key board -_- otherwise it would've been up yesterday -_- anyways, I kinda ended it there cuz I  didn't have anything in store for Yami and Isis. , not  this time at least ^_~

Marikue: R&R plz

Lilo: Orlando Bloom is hot *wink* ^___________________^ )  


	11. UFO Attack

(Lilo: hi! school starts in a week! Waaaaaaa! I don't want to go! Ok, I won't hold you up on the story with my pointless ramlings so ya, enjoy! ^_^

Marikue: lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

~UFO attack~

buzzzzzzzzzz. *smack*

with that, Yami woke up from his deep slumber. This annoying little wimpy bug woke him up! Now the 'annoyance' of the pharaoh was lying flat in his right hand. 

Yami: disgusting!

Isis: whaa*yawn*at are you talking about? *rubbing her eyes*

Yami: *showing her the bug* this!!!!

Isis: *takes one look at the tiny insect and wrinkles her nose* icky

Yami: no, it's evil!

Isis: no it's not. 

Yami: EVIL!

Isis: *confused* why?

Yami: *pouts* because it woke me up

Isis: *sweat drop* uhhhhh, okaaaayyyyy *()______()*

Yami: and I was having such a good dream too…….

Isis: mind sharing?

Yami: *takes one look at her and blushes* NO!

Isis: *O_O* okay, you don't have to yell!

Yami: sorry

Isis: hmph!

Yami:* 0___________x * why are you mad?

Isis: because you won't tell me your dream and then you start yelling at me! 

Yami: oh,

Isis: *glaring daggers* see you at breakfast!

Yami;: whatever *goes back into his little dream world*

When Isis exited the tent, she saw that Joey and Mai were already there, so was Tea. Bakura was nowhere to be seen and Kaiba and Serenity were still asleep in their sleeping bags.

Isis: Morning guys!

Tea: morning!

Isis:: where is Bakura?

Tea: *blushes* washroom

Isis: oh

Mai: can you believe it? Joey ate half of our chicken noodle supply during the night!

Joey: I was hungry!

Girls: *sweat drop* surrrrreeeeeeeeee

Joey: what? What is wrong with being hungry??????

Girls: nothing *sarcastically*

Jeoy: *not catching the sarcastic tone* exactly!

Everyone:  major swear drop

Bakura: *reemerging from the nearby trees.* good morning Isis 

Isis: Morning Bakura

Bakura where is the pharaoh?

Isis: isn't it obvious?

Bakura: uh, no?

Isis: *-__-* he is in the tent

Bakura: oh, that was obvious.

Tea: oh, so you figured it out *sarcastically*

Bakura: *evil idea* are you sleepy?

Tea: * remembering the previous night* NO!!!! *O_O*

Bakura: *holding his ears* jeez woman, I was just asking

Mai: is there something you want to tell us?

Bakura: no

Joey: wadda ya mean?

Bakura stuff it mutt

Joey: 0_o?????

Tea: *giggles*

Joey: why you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets into a fighting mode*

Bakura; why me? I don't know, it's usually Kaiba

Jeoy: *anime fall*

Serenity: *from inside of the tent* ALIENS EXIST!  *stomps out of the tent closely followed by Kaiba*:

Kaiba: that's nonsense. Nothing of such exists! 

Serenity: they do!

Kaiba: do not

Serenity: do too

Kaiba: do not

Serenity: do too

Kaiba: do not

Serenity: DO TOO

Kaiba: Do not

Serenity: DOO TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kaiba: you are just delusional.

Serenity: WHAT? 

Kaiba: you heard me, nothing of something supernatural exists.

Serenity, well, then, Mr.I-Know-It-All, prove it!

Kaiba: no one ever met such a thing!

Serenity: oh, then what about BAKURA and YAMI?????????????????

Kaiba: uhhhhhhhhh …………

Bakura&yami who followed Isis later on: we AREN"T aliens

Serenity: STUFF IT! 

Yami&Bakura: ??????????

Joey: sis?

Serenity: oh my god! I am so sorry! *runs to Yami and Bakura and puts on her best puppy dog eyes* sorry! Please forgive me!!!

Yami& and Bakura* major sweat drop* uh, sure…..

Serenity: Thank you! *hugs the two yamis*

Yami and Bakura: *blushing*

Kaiba: they are spirits!

Serenity : isn't it the same thing?

Kaiba: no *pause* I don't think so.

Serenity:, well I do!

Kaiba: whatever *waves his hand as if dismissing the topic*

Serenity: *won't give in without a fight* don't _whatever me sir!_

Kaiba: okay, UFO exists, happy now?

Serenity: very! ^____________^

Everyone: *major sweat drop*

Tea: they don't…..

Serenity: *turns to glare at Tea* what. did. you. say?

Tea: *$_$* nothing! hahaha!

Serenity: ^___^

Everyone: *silence*  

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Everyone: GULP!

Joey: wha-what was tha-that??????

Everyone *shivering*

Mai: wh-who wa-was th-th-that??????? *O_________________________O*

Everyone: not me!!

GULP!

Kaiba: uh, should we look for uh, _it?_

Everyone: NOOOOOOOO!!!

Kaiba: *-_____-* then how are we supposed to know what it was?

Yami: uh, I dunno! 

Bakura: I want to go home!

Everyone: O________________________________________________________O

Bakura: what? 

Tea: you want to go _ home????? That's just stupid!_

Bakura: there is NOTHING stupid what so ever in wanting to return to your millennium ring!

Everyone: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Bakura: what????

Yami: it's just them…..

Bakura: ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Serenity: I am scared!! What if it's, you know, _them_

Kaiba: *________* serenity, aliens don't, uh, make such sounds, okay?

Serenity: *nods*

Mai: what are we going to do?????

Kaiba: split up.

Everyone: split up?

Kaiba: yes. Me and Serenity go in that direction*points his thumb behind him* Mai and Joey will go in that direction 8points is thumb to the opposite direction* Isis and Yami will go in that direction *points to his left* and Bakura and Tea will go in that direction * points to his right* understood?

Everyone: nods

Kaiba: good. *takes serenity by the shoulder and starts leading her in the direction he said he was going in first*

Joey: wait, Kaiba! What if we meet this _something_ *shivers* 

Kaiba: *shrugs* run?

Joey: what if it's too _fast_?

Kaiba: *vein pops on his head* scream?

Joey: and if that doesn't stop _it?_

Kaiba: your problem*disappears into the trees with Serenity*

Joey: *high pitched voice* what?

Everyone: X__________X

Bakura: come on Tea. 

Tea: coming!

Bakura: *suddenly stops*

Tea: what is it?

Bakura: which 'left' did he mean? His or mine?

(Lilo: done! It may look tiny bit shart but the next chapter will be up in two days and from there, I will be updating every week! Oh. Amd I don't want to go back to school!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Marikkue *--------____________________--------*

Lilo: what?

Marikue: nothing! R&R!)


	12. Don't Let It Be A Triangle

(Lilo: as promised, another chapter in two days and from now on updates every week. As for why there were those 'gaps' in my updating schedule is mainly because of some 'family' reasons and other things that usually take control over your summer's free time and in the end you figure out that when you're in school you have more freedom over things. Beside, it is very hard to go to bed at the same time everyday in the summer which results in major headaches and sleeping until four in the afternoon. (I am telling the truth) I can give you a whole summery of why the gaps in my updating were so big, but I think it is a waste of time and energy, both mine and yours. If, however, you want to know in 'detail' I must warn you that it will be long and booooring. So ya, I hope that all of you had a good summer and that you are all ready for school.  As..

Marikue: shut up already.

Lilo: (completely ignoring him) As for me, one minute I am dying to stay at home and the other I wish that I would be going to school in the next few hours! It's actually very weird. I think that the reason I love school soo much is because of Math and Science. Those two subjects are the only things keeping me there and…

Mirokue: Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh *turns to Lilo* SHUT UP!

Lilo: x_______x

Mirokue: *^_________^* thank you)

~Don't let it be a triangle~

Isis: Yami?

Yami: what is it?

Isis: *walking around a pine tree* I am sorry that I snapped at you in the morning.

Yami: *following her on their path in investigating what made that strange sound earlier in the morning. Yami and Isis went the way Kaiba told them to but Joey & Mai  and Tea & Bakura got confused an went the wrong ways which was pretty dumb actually but nonetheless they at least decided to help* don't worry Isis, it's okay.

Isis: are you sure you are okay Yami? *she said, having a concerned tone in her voice*

Yami: I will get over it.

Isis: did you already?

Yami: yes.

Isis: okay! 

Yami: you didn't have to worry over something so foolish.

Isis: *death glare* so you think that I am a fool to worry about other's feelings and being concerned about their future?

Yami: *shudders* 

Isis: are you???????

Yami: *has a perfect answer now* no, it is not foolish and I've never said that. all I am saying is that while worrying about others I think you should also be concerned about you own well being and understand that if something would happen to you, everyone will be very saddened and grieved about your situation which might make their own state even worse.

Isis: *starry eyes* wow Yami……… *awestruck*

Yami: *mentally grinning* _'point for me'_

Isis: Yami, I've never ……. I don't know what to say *still awestruck*

Yami: *smiles gently* they don't say anything at all.

Isis: Yami: you are so sweet!

Yami: '_stop drooling woman!' why thank you Isis._

Isis: ^________________________^

Yami: *mental sweat drop*

Isis: Yami, what do you think made that roaring noise earlier in the morning?

Yami: If I knew, then maybe we would not be forced to walk around a possibly dangerous area.

Isis: *gulp* d-dangerous?

Yami: *mental smirk* yes.

Isis: *@__________@* *grabs Yami's arm* I am scared

Yami: _'bingo' do not worry Isis, I am a pharaoh after all * puts his arm around her shoulders*_

Isis: *smiles sweetly* and a very powerful one.

Yami: '_I know' you flatter me._

While Yami and Isis were sharing their peaceful moment, it was completely different with Bakura and Tea. 

Tea: I am SCARED!

Bakura: that's because you are a lowly HUMAN! 

Tea: How DARE are YOU? you psycho! 

Bakura: female dog!

Tea: *vein popping on the side of her head*  bastard!

Bakura: I am a very famous thief!

Tea: not here!

Bakura: you would've died in conditions I lived in!

Tea: better die than rob and after it OTHER'S die! 

Bakura: You know NOTHING about it!

Tea: try me!

Bakura: I don't want to get my shirt wet with your freaking TEARS after that!

Tea: are you SUGGESTING that I am WEAK?

Bakura: oh, NOW you FINALLY figured it out! What took you so long? Your HUMAN BRAIN?

Tea: you were a HUMAN TOO! 

Bakura: don't you DARE say something like THAT! I was CHOSEN by the millennium ring!

Tea: then how come you had to KILL for it????

Bakura: NONE of your CONCERNS!

Tea: HA, so that's where MR. TOUGH-GUY is TOUCHY?

Bakura: *eyes turn to slits* silence Tea. *dangerous voice*

Tea: *completely oblivious to the fact that Bakura stopped in his tracks and she is now leaving him behind* well, I am not planning to kill anyone to gain power that DOES NOT belong to me! You've tried to kill us all countless amounts of time! I can't believe that they trust to be AROUND you! you should be in a PRISON! This world is NOT for YOU! your time is OVER! Go back sixth feet into the dirt but wait, that's what you ARE, isn't it? The thing that you call home is made out of metal and it's DIRT! Hahaha, you even lived in a house made out of dirt your whole entire life so go BACK there! Shoooooo!

Bakura: b****, I never had one, you spoiled brat.

Tea: is that SO? That's right, I should've guessed that you were HOMELESS! You are nothing to anyone Bakura. 

*pause*

Tea: *turns around with wide eyes* B-Bakura?

Too late, it was as if Bakura disappeared into nothingness. Only now did Tea realize what her rage brought her to but it was too late to back down. She had one last insult left and she was going to use it even though after that she knew that she was going to regret saying that A LOT! She was out of her usual character, but everyone had their line and Bakura drew it with his constant insults so she just simply lost it.

Tea: that's right, go to your good-for-nothing mother who couldn't even raise her own son!

She then gasped as she felt a blade being pressed down her throat, drawing blood. She then felt someone breathe words next to her ear with a malice she had never heard. "_ don't_ speak of things you know **nothing** of_" she was then ruddily spun around to face Bakura. With this motion, the blade went around half her neck drawing blood in the process while she stared in the eyes she had only seen once before, the eyes of the one who controlled Diabound, the one who painted the Nile red with blood, the one who longed for it. Her eyes widened and she felt fear more then anything and her knees gave away but Bakura, no, the monster that took over Bakura had a very firm yet extremely painful grip on her hair which was the only support she had now, other than the knife of course._

"B-Bakura? Bakura, I am sorry!" she said while her eyes filled with tears but it seems to psych Bakura up even more as if he was enjoying it.

Bakura: sorry won't work this time. Your settlement shall pay for your mistake. 

With that Bakura removed the dagger from the back of her neck and brought it up to her forehead making three quick slashes and the dropping a nearly unconscious girl to the ground. 

"Shall it be any other time I would've tolerated you but you need to be thought a lesson."

"Bakura" Tea said weakly, hoping to bring back the stubborn yami she knew but to no avail.

"My mother was beyond anything you could've asked, though her life was taken away from her. One more mistake mortal, and you might meet her wrath" with that Bakura melted into thin air, leaving a slumbered form that was Tea lying in a heap of bloody mess on the forest floor.

Both of Yami and Isis's eyes snapped open and they quickly got to their feet, for before they were sitting quietly under a tall and beautiful pine tree.

Yami: something is wrong.

Isis: we have to get the others. Something isn't right.

Yami: the power is shifting*he muttered to himself* *with that, he trailed off as together they started to run in search of their companions, trouble filling their minds*       

While chaos was happening with Tea, Bakura and Yami and Isis, Joey, Mai, Kaiba and Serenity met up.

Kaiba: I told you to go into the _opposite way you moron and you went to the right? What was so hard to understand in a simple phrase: "__go North" _

Joey: Bakura confused me!

Mai: don't' blame others for your misunderstanding!

Joey: but it's true! 

Serenity: tell me Joey, do you know where 'North' is?

Joey: ya, where polar bears live

Everyone: *anime fall*

Joey: what?

Everyne: X____X

Joey; oh! *scratches the back of his head* hehe, I misunderstood, that's all! North is opposite of Kaiba.

Kaiba: I am standing on the east.

Joey: screw you.

Mai&Serenity: -__________-

Kaiba: *smirks*

ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRR

Serenity, Mai&joey: *GULP*

Serenity: S-Seto, what is that?

Kaiba: *looking smart* actually, Joey knows

Joey: I-I d-do? *O_________________________O*

Kaiba: it sounds like a bear.

Mai: and what if it will attack us? It sounded close!

Kaiba: it is close, but it won't attack

Serennity: how can you be so sure?

Kaiba: follow me. * with that, he started walking forwards and the rest followed. After walking less than a minute they all came upon a big fence with a bear standing on the other side of it, looking very, VERY angry*.

Joey: wow ……..

Mai: …..holly…..

Serenity ……shit!

Joey and Mai: SERENITY????????

Serenity: ops! *blushes*

Kaiba: *ignoring Serenity's little comment* this is what the teacher was talking about earlier. This fence is build to keep all of the wild animals out of the area that we are currently camping in because otherwise, we would've been dinner when we arrived here and maybe even an early breakfast.

Everyone:  O_O

Kaiba: the fence will shock every being that comes near it with a couple volts of electricity but it's not strong enough to kill you, maybe knock you out for an hour or so but defiantly not kill you.

Everyone: X_________X

At this moment, Yami and Isis burst through the bushes.

Isis: thank god you are all okay.

Yami: *very calm* where is Tea.

Isis: where is Bakura?

The others: *shrugs*

Yami: no

Isis: Yami??

Yami: *spacing out* no, don't ……… *with that, he took off in the direction opposite to the one where everyone was right now (to the south) *

Kaiba: what's up with him?

Isis: let's follow! There is something wrong! We felt it!

Joey: may be it was … * he didn't finish his sentence because he received a death glare from Isis*

Kaiba: just freaking follow! Yami wouldn't run if it was nothing! he never runs!

Yami: *running ahead of the group and muttering to himself*  no, don't. please, don't let it be a triangle, anything but a triangle. Please……. 

(Lilo: sorry that I lashed out like that in the first author notes at the top but it's just that I got into this big fight with Alex (Alex, I HATE YOU!) and I got pretty bitchy. He said that I don't update my stories for month and that I suck and other things which lead into a half an hour of swearing and I just got reaaally mad at Mr.I-Am-So-Perfect! He gets marks higher then me by ONE, hear me, ONE percent and it's like he made an honor student thing and I FAILED!!!!!!??????????! Can you BELIEVE that??????? I AM honor student TOO! he is such an ass! He knows how to piss me off! Alex this and Alex that! EAT DIRT ALEX!

Marikue: *sweat drop* liiiiiilllllllloooooooo!!!!!!!

Lilo: I know, let me finish! Don't get me wrong, I am actually a very patient and peaceful person (well, maybe not so peaceful but I AM patient) and he makes it sound like I am crap! He thinks that he is smarter but Excuse me! He is OLDER than me by THREE years! Of course he is a little smarter than I am right now, no shit Sherlock! But they compare my marks to his marks that he got in my grade and they are higher by ONE percent! NO FAIR! It was easier for him! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……….

Marikue: Lilo?

Lilo: *fainted from rage*

Marikue: *-______________________-* this always happens! Anyways, R&R please. Oh, and damn, I will have to talk to Alex and lilo so they would be on 'friendly' terms again. I hate my life, they are both psychos when they fight! Poor poor Marikue… I am talking to myself about MYSELF! *_* now this is bad)  

PS: uh, 'x', you don't have to wait for a month and stuff but if I find out that it is YOU ALEX, then I will … I hope you aren't and that I am simply getting a little paranoid. You see, I typed this chapter after I got into a fight with alex ( if it is you, then *cracks her knuckles* you get the point) and when I read your review almost on same day I got a little … paranoid and I am sorry for the inconvenience but it is kinda weird that you reviewed chapter 1 instead of 11 ….. anyways, I do realize that this chapter is a bit angst and stuff but it's just part of my plot … anyways, if u want to say something about the story please don't use anonyms because that way I think that you are who I hope you aren't … I am confusing myself! The next chapter is coming out next Saturday and every update will come out on Saturday as well, morning or afternoon, depends on the amount of hw.                                  ~Lilo


	13. Fated Triangle Of Death

(Lilo: tada! I am back on friendly terms with Alex! Oh, and I am sorry to whoever this 'x' person was, cuz it wasn't Alex! I was talking to his friend, Dave, online through webcam Conversation (u know what I mean)  and I was telling him just how mad I was at Alex when he(alex) came into view, stood on his knees and asked for forgiveness! It was sweet, really ….. anyways, I am in a good mood and pretty happy! ^_^

Marikue: *sweat drop* this time Dave had to act as a referee. Poor poor thing!

Lilo: *elbows him in the ribs* shut up!

Marikue: *ow* Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh *covers in fear*)

~Fated Triangle of Death~

Kaiba, Joey, Isis, Mai and Serenity entered the clearing after Yami only to be stopped dead in their tracks. There, in the middle, Yami was carefully holding Tea up so that she was in a somewhat seating position. Yami's eyes were filled with sorrow as he looked at three slashes that made up a triangular shape on Tea's forehead. They weren't deep enough to be fatal but it still created a very messy image. Tea's blood stopped flowing and the gang could clearly see the half circle made of blood on her neck. Actually, half her neck was covered in blood and it looked as if she was dead.

"he killed her" Joey said in a low tone. "that bastard killed her"

"it was not of his making" exaggerated Yami snapped back while pealing the blood that cowered Tea's neck. 

"but she is dead!" Joey screamed in frustration, earning a hit on the head which came from Kaiba.

"she breathes – she _lives" Kaiba said through tightly clenched teeth. He had a memory somewhere deep down in his mind from his past life and he was feeling as if he had seen something relatively close to this somewhere before, in his previous life._

"huh?" asked a bewildered Joey while the three girls released a breath that they were holding since they came upon this scene.

"she will live" Yami said in a low, forbidden and mysterious voice, his aura flaring higher than ever as he rose to his feet, carrying Tea in his arms in bridal style. " so shall her ancestor" he continued in the same tone. Everyone looked into his eyes and saw great grief filling those purple orbs. He looked magnificent, worn by age of living and knowledge while he just stood there, starring at his five companions, proving to them once again that he truly was an ancient pharaoh who controlled powerful monsters who brought destruction in their path. 

"what do you mean" Serenity asked in a squeaky voice and unintentionally moved closer to Kaiba who seem to ignore her but stare directly into Yami's eyes, his own eyes filling with sorrow and worry. He knew what happened, and he knew what was about to happen. It would be all over the news.

"it will happen" Yami said, ignoring Serenity's question and turning around to walk into the direction of the camp. " tonight' he added as if it was an after thought,

"what should we do?" Kaiba didn't want the same thing to happen as it did in the past, it will rise to much suspicion and destruction. 

" wait until it passes" Yami said as he began walking with Tea who was stirring slowly in his arms, but dropped into unconsciousness almost in instant she came around

" Bu….." Kaiba was about to protest but then decided against it. He just hoped that Bakura would use his hidden form. With those thoughts,  he followed Yami, leaving four bewildered and scared teenagers behind. 'They can't know yet…… ' he thought desperately.

"is Kaiba nuts?" Joey asked no one in particular, watching the retreating for of Kaiba and Yami with shock in his eyes. "Tea is unconscious, probably  tortured by that maniac and he talks as if he knows what's going on while Yami behaves like he doesn't CARE!???" he practically screamed.

"Joey, shut up!" Mai screamed.

"stop insulting Seto!" Serenity snapped at her brother.

"Oh, so you're going to defend your lover now? Turning back on your brother?" Mai asked with malice.

"he is a lunatic" Joey practically screamed.

"no, your are the one who is a lunatic! You keep me on a chain as if I am a dog! I am not, you are!" Serenity snapped back.

"don't you DARE!" Mai screamed in rage. Joey on the other hand began to shake as he watched his sister and his soon-to-be girlfriends stated to throw punches at each other. Suddenly, something practically snapped in his mind and his scream of rage brought the other two females to their normal state.

"this place is freaking CURSED!" he yelled and with that, the three of them ran out of the clearing, not noticing that Isis was standing in the middle, having a small golden ball formed in her hands. She was concentrating very hard but then the ball of golden energy burst and she looked saddened. 

_'I cannot take it of, just like before'_ she said quietly to Yami through their mind link. She tried to lift it, but could not.

'so it is cursed forever, just like before' Yami whispered under his breath, sadness filling his eyes. He didn't let it repeat itself again before, he managed to prevent it but now, now it was the fated day, the fated hour and the fated Friday the 13th. He knew that he had to be wary but he got distracted, sidetracked from it. Now, the small city where Tea was born in and where her grandma still lived was going to pay for it with many lives, and there were about five hundred of them. He let it happen again.         

This time, however, would be the last …. 

"What is this supposed to mean?" Mai demanded.

"we were fighting each other! Why?" Serenity asked quietly, looking directly at Kaiba who send her a pitiful look.

"it is because….. " Yami began as everyone hang on to his every word, as he was tending to Tea's wounds. " the place where sun enters the pyramid today make once dead awake and lust for blood return.  
" at that, Yami carefully washed Tea's wounds with water, cleaning them before disinfecting them.

"pyramid? Whaaaaaaaaa?" Joey asked in confusion. He didn't care about that crap, all he knew that if that bastard Bakura would show up again, he would skin him alive for hurting Tea the way he did!

"the dead …. Will awake and seek revenge this day…. Actually, it was basically found." Yami said.

"what do you mean, 'found'?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow as Isis's eyes darkened. She, Isis,  knew what was Yami was talking about and she was hoping beyond all hopes that it was just one big bad nightmare and that it would soon pass. Pass it will, with a great sacrifice.  In books recording Egypt history, archeologists discovered the 'left overs' and assumed that it was some massive act against the pharaoh, but in truth, it was all to avenge one person who died receiving three bows of the sword to the forehead, dropping dead while trying to defend a child who saw everything and lost all sanity that was ever possessed. 

"it's about her, isn't it?" Kaiba voiced Isis's thoughts. He remembered now …. It was terrifying! Why did he always have to remember something like_ that_ from his past life? Couldn't it be a happy memory instead?

"yes" Yami said as he slowly and carefully unrolled a roll of gauze and gently wrapping it around Tea's neck while leaving this 'triangle' on her forehead untouched. He didn't touch it at all for he knew that if he or somebody else did, Tea would die. As simple as it may be, others would demand an explanation and he didn't feel like relying it upon them at all. He noticed as Kaiba's and Isis's eyes lowered to the ground to stare at nothing in particular. '_So they knew' Yami thought. Suddenly, Yami noticed an arm inching towards Tea's forehead and he almost instantly slapped it away, instinctively._

"what is WRONG with you people!" Joey yelled, massaging his aching arm. Yami's was waaaay stronger then he really looked and only now did Joey realize that.. 

"don't touch her, you will harm her" Yami snapped, wanting to escape the explanation that they would surely demand from him and he didn't want to give it, who would?

"look, all I wanted to do was see how she is doing! What is wrong with me checking her body temperature damnmit!" 

"Joey," Yami began in a warning tone " if you will touch the mark, you will automatically kill her.

"WHAT???" Mai, Joey &Serenity exclaimed at the same time.

"she will die an instant death" Yami said simply, ignoring their shocked faces or the fact that their jaws were touching the ground. 

"that's just ridicules!" Mai huffed and crossed her arms.

"can't you do something about it?" Serenity asked in a shaky voice.

"nothing but wait until the end" Yami said with a shrug, carefully laying Tea down in one of the tents.

"the end of _what?" Mai asked, her eyes turning into tiny splits. Something wasn't right!_

"of a sacrifice." Yami simply said, turning his now emotionless eyes towards her. The look in his eyes had taken her aback but she was quick to regain her composure and continued.

"sacrifice?"

"precisely" Yami said emotionlessly.

"look, I know that you are never like this for a reason pal. There is something you are not telling us but you better and now!" Joey said, barely able to contain his anger. His fist was clenched so tightly that there were small trickles of blood coming from his tightly closed palm.

"very well, then we shall go outside first, and hear it. But I must warn you, after this, some may not sleep well at all"

(Lilo: different format! I decided that for this kind of chapter I needed a lot more explanations and I kinda like to write the way I just did…. Anyways, after the next chapter, it will go back to being somewhat funny! Trust me, this is the 'middle-end' of the story. I supposes five more chapters and that will be it but we will see.. I am not going to try and predict the future. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and that you won't kill me for my sudden change of my 'writing technique' ^_~

Marikue: R&R plz)   


	14. The Curse

(Lilo: ohayo! Can you believe this: my mom decided to inspect my computer! I was like: WHAT??? She thinks that I have some stuff on my comp that is, um, inappropriate! Grrrrrrrrrr! I mean, what the hell?! I had to download stuff onto my floppy disks (things I don't want her to see) so ya, I had one hell of a week. Being under stress that my mom will break into my comp and stuff…… she didn't! She is happy now cuz she knows that there is nothing of such, but I had to literally stuff my locker with floppies…… hehe. So dumb. She was even more disappointed when she realized that I deleted all history!  Lol, anyways, hello Xonnie! (she is one of my friends)  I will personally sue you for not reading this whole entire thing! Lol! Oh, and I think someone asked me if I will make it a slash (sorry, I can't find your review), I won't, I mean, slash is yaoi(sp?) ? if so, then no, cuz I….. well, can't. Sorry if this will offend you in any way but I just can't think of same sex (gender u perverts!) relationships. Sorry, but my stories are…. Well, straight? Anyways, here is the next chapter and no, Tea won't die. I don't like character deaths.

Marikue: lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So ya, I am having Pepsi! Yay!

Lilo: I want some too!!!!!

Marikue: *wicked smile* after you finish this chapter!

Lilo: *pouts:* fine! )

~The Curse~

They were all seated around a small fire as a beautiful sunset was playing in the background. Quite a beautiful sight with birds flying gracefully through a pinkish-purplish sky. Everything was peaceful, everything but a group of people seated round a camp fire, looking in to the eyes of one of their companions as he stared at something  no other could see.

"well?" Joey asked impatiently while Isis fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"yes,  but I don't think it is the time to be talking about wells" Yami replied somewhat sarcastically. He watched in amusement as Joey turned slightly pink and looked away, too embarrassed by Yami's comeback.

"I thought so" Yami said, something like a small sparkle appearing in his eyes for the first time that afternoon. There was a dull ache in his heart, got he knew that tonight blood would be spilled and he couldn't do anything to prevent it, especially that he was so far from the city and Bakura would probably be traveling at the speed of light and then wait for his pray to get vulnerable 

"don't change the subject!" Mai snapped. Damn, that guy had a gift with confusing everybody and then turning away from the matter at hand as if he had known what their reactions would be and then skillfully avoiding everything, but not this time.

"I simply made a statement" Yami replied in a calm tone. If he was going to tell them, he might as well make it an entertainment for himself.  "there is nothing wrong with it, is there?"

"n…" Serenity was cut off by Mai.

"Yami, just get the point and stop walking in circles," she paused and looked at Joey who looked at Yami who was seating in the same spot, not walking. " literally" Mai added and Jeoy formed a silent 'oh'.

"all right" Yami replied, somewhat amused. " if you want to know what I know about this then I shall tell you, but before I start, I would like to ask you all a question"  he pause, looking around the group of people whose eyes were literally burning holes in his head.

"well?" Mai, asked impatiently, drumming her fingers on an empty box from chicken noodles. Her patience was wearing thin, heart beating at an accelerating pace with worry for her friend's safety.

"all right, do you want to tell me what had happened in the past and the tell you the situation in the present or explain the situation in the present and screw the past?" Yami said, suddenly getting a brilliant idea.  He knew, of course, that if he would tell them the truth, they would try to go help and stop Bakura, which was an impossible task for two reasons. First one being the fact that they would never reach Bakura in time and the second one being the fact that if they would find him before the moon would cease its full form, they would be dead. 

"screw the past and tell us about Tea!" Mai practically threw a fist at Yami but stopped herself. What's the use of him when he is unconscious?

"all right!" Yami clapped his hands together, looking like a child who had just entered a candy shop and was aloud to buy anything his little heart desired. Isis and Kaiba, on the other hand, raised their eyebrows in question but Yami gave them an unnoticed wink from the rest of the group, all except of Serenity. She furrowed her eyebrows. She _will get an explanation … later._

"well, the mark you now see on Tea's head connects her, um, soul to Bakura's. Meaning that she can see through his eyes, or see everything that he sees but is unable to do anything." Yami added hastily at the shocked faces of his friends. They still remembered Peguses. At that thought, Yami gave a mental smirk, he would sidetrack them. 

"go on pal" Joey said, getting over a petrifying thought of Bakura-turned-Pegauses with Tea's soul in another one of those cards.

"well, if we touch the mark that you see on her forehead, or any human being at that, her body would forever be lost in the shadow realm while she would have to share a body with Bakura, which I am sure she wouldn't like." He added. Of course, he neatly walked around a fact that Tea would be stuck between life and death, unseen by others and the host, Bakura, himself. No one would be able to hear her, and after her host will pass away, she will forever be tied to his soul, being transformed through time and space where a new host for his soul will be created and so it shall go in circles, with the girl loosing her sanity but unable to die. It's worse than death itself. 

"so, she is fine as long as we aren't touching her?" Joey, asked, a little surprised to find that it was really nothing and Yami was just blowing a fuss about nothing at all. However, Mai didn't seem satisfied with Yami's explanation, beside, didn't he say that they won't be able to sleep well earlier?  Narrowing her eyes, she gave him a suspicious look as he gave her a completely innocent smile at which she practically melted. He was such a ----- grrrr!

"well, he will probably wonder the woods, killing every living thing in his path but if it would be Tea's blood……" he trailed off, enjoying their shocked faces and their gasps of horror.

"Tea's _blood_?????????" Serenity screeched.

"well, not exactly. It means anything that has Tea's blood, like her parents or…" he trailed off at that, looking around the group once again. Mai and Joey were convinced in his true/false story but Serenity, no, she was another story. Her eyes were all but tiny splits and she was giving hms and Kaiba a very dirty look. Damn. 

"her grandmother?" Mai finished Yami's sentence for him. She wanted to drop the topic now, not wanting to know anything else for she was worried already. What will Bakura meet on his way? Will he, like Yami had said, destroy every living thing? She wouldn't sleep well at all this night. What if it would be her? Mai shuddered involuntarily, looking up to see a night's sky, with not a single star in sight. Only a huge, magnificent, blue-silver moon which was hovering over their heads like a bomb waiting to be dropped, eliminating everything in its' way, just like Bakura. 

"precisely" Yami said, closing the topic with the next well chosen sentence. "he will go to the east, not in our direction so we should worry not. Let's get some sleep." With that, Mai rose to her feet and stretched her arms. 

"you aren't good at spooky stories." She said, turning to Joey and motioning for him to follow her, and trotted in the direction of their tent. 

"night people" Joey said, somewhat grumpily as he got up as well, and followed Mai to their tent.  Serenity, on the other hand, just kept staring Yami straight in the eye,  sitting there, unmoved, as if she was waiting for something else, like a little kid waiting for the elder to tell them the next chapter of the story before they would go to sleep. Yami was a perfect liar, also he was putting the truth in between the lines so that he would not be accused to be a permanent liar, you just had to read between the lines. 

"Serenity?" Kaiba began cautiously. He wanted to talk to Yami alone about the situation they were in, but Serenity just wouldn't go away. 

"so, tell me the **_real_ story. I have time to spare." Serenity said, her voice filled with confidence as she stared at Yami who shifted a bit uncomfortably under her pushing gaze, thinking fast of a way to trick her as well. Too bad it didn't work, because Serenity practically read his mind.**

"no lies. I won't leave you alone until you will tell me the real story. "turning her gaze to Isis, she put her hands in a pleading sort of way. " please" she spoke quietly. "please, I want to know what really happened, I won't tell the rest" turning her gaze back to Yami, she notice that his expression when from the one of innocence and carefree smile to the one of great grief and despair. As if he knew that there would be an earthquake in some city which will kill everyone and he just sat there and did nothing. Well, it was partially true. 

"Pharaoh," Isis spoke. "we did intend on telling them at the beginning. They deserve to know and this was not of your doing. "

"I wanted to help him" Yami was barley able to hold in his anger, smashing his fist into the ground. " I thought that he came back!" 

"the lust took over him! Beside, wasn't it the millennium ring he swore on to avenge her death? Yes, and you gave it back to him a couple of days ago. It was fate. It had to happen! Her spirit will be at peace now!" Isis spoke urgently in a hushed tone. All she needed now was Yami going on a rampage as well and that would be a global destruction. Thankfully, Yami took a long breath and shook his head. 

"Fate is a bitch" he swore, getting off the ground, and turning his back to them, he started to walk towards the place where they first found Tea.

"huh?" Serenity asked, bewildered. 

"come on" Isis said quietly, giving Serenity a hand to help her get off the ground.

"where are we going?" she asked.

"to watch if he will get enough souls and end this, dying in these 100 years, or, to live 5000 more and then ending the curse that he, himself placed." Kaiba said from behind. He hoped beyond hopes that Tea's town would be enough. 

"what?" Serenity asked in shock. Bakura lived to collect souls? For what? He placed a curse upon himself/ why? What the hell? 

"you see, Serenity" Yami began without turning around but drawing attention to him like a magnet. "Bakura live in a village that no one knew of. It was connected to millennium items in practically every way but we are not here to talk about that. In the past, that very village was under attack of soldiers, commanded by the person who cared the millennium ring, now known as the dark magician, one of my loyalist priests. He had an order from my father to destroy the village where Bakura resided peacefully with his mother and other people. Everyone around there thought that he was a bit. …. Should I say weird? Yes, that would be the word. He was a daydreamer and he had a few very deadly gifts up his sleeve. He could turn into a black, void like figure which was impenetrable but he kept _that gift to himself. The gift that he used a lot was walking through solid objects, walls." He paused, still walking. They were close. The woods had this deadly silence that sent even strongest creatures into hiding. From where he was, he could see gold light emitting from the clearing where Bakura marked his prey. _

"however," Yami continued. "before the soldiers attacked, Bakura was four but he was wiser than any other in the village, and was discriminated for his abilities. He could absorb information like a computer, even though he usually acts as if he doesn't. That fated day, the kids in that village got into a fight with him and he was very close to loosing his control and killing everyone in his sight when soldiers attacked. His mother knew not that her child was practically invincible, and defended him with her lie. In their house, she was trying to fight off a guard, alone, defending Bakura who was cuddling in the corner in tears." Yami paused again. Serenity drew in a shuddered breath. She could see the light coming off the clearing they were in before, and now they stopped right in front of the trees that hid the activities that were going on inside. After much debating, Yami continued. 

"the guard removed his sword and thrust it into her forehead, delivering the final blow, but it so happened that due to her constant movements, when the sword was in her forehead,  she jerked and while falling, created an angle on her forehead. Seeing the child's shocked eyes, the guard decided to hit her with the sword again, creating a triangle of blood. That, that day ….. Bakura used his shadow powers to his full extent, tuning into void and cutting the guard slowly to pieces, enjoying his screams of agony. Those cries were heard and my priest, who is ….. the dark magician now, came to investigate. It was then that Bakura saw the millennium ring dangling around the priest's neck, and it reminded him. Reminded him of her death and he swore on the ring to avenge her every hour of being among the living, killing everything that was in his way the way she, herself, was killed. The millennium ring became the judge and after a furious fight, betrayed its master and served Bakura ever since. Its lust for blood always starts when the sun in Egypt touches the pyramid that was built in place were the village was. She, or what remains of her, rises and forces Bakura to complete his oath. Every hour of her life is avenged by another's soul. Only then will she be able to rest in peace. Only then." Yami finished, stepping into the light of the clearing, closely followed by the others.

Serenity gasped, her knees giving away at what she saw. 

(Lilo: ^_______________^ yay! Done. Damn, there is something wrong with my left eye! Grrrr, my mom wont let me go on the comp. (who the hell gave her the right anyways?) so ya, I am posting this in secret.  I suppose in the next chapter I will end this stuff ……. So ya, and then we will go back to chasin… hfffffffffffffffffmmmmm!

Marikue: *has his hand over her mouth* shhh, don't give things out!

Lilo: *nod* *nod*

Marikue: good. Now, lets go get more pepsi. Oh, and pls R&R! 

Lilo: before I go, I would like to say that I am very thankful to all of you people who reviewed. Oh, and I am also updating regularly now! Yay! Ja Ne.)                                     


	15. Eyes of Death

(Lilo: *dodges a monitor flying in her direction* I am sorry sorry SO SORRY! *dodges a lamp* I had too much hw! *dodges a purse* forgivemeforgivemeforgiveme!!!!!!!! … okay, sorry about the updating but I didn't have this chapter typed out and had too much hw so I only got the chance today (Sunday, September 28, 2003, 11:23 pm in Canada) *pauses* my throat hurts! Anyways, here is the next chapter and I hope that it will clear some of your confusion. Oh and in one of the reviews somebody mentioned something about sentences starting with a capital letter … heehee, sorry but I was too lazy to change the lower case to capital so that's why that happened *smiles sheepishly*  

Marikue: hmphf! Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Lilo: *whining* what did I doooooooo??????) 

~Eyes of Death~

She didn't know where she was or what she was doing. She wasn't even sure that it was her. Trees were passing her in a blur and her eyes were half closed for some reason, as if glaring. She wasn't cold or anything, she couldn't feel the wind that was beating against _her face. It was like she was watching a movie from someone's prospective and couldn't do a heck about anything. All in all it wasn't a very happy feeling and it felt like she had butterflies in her stomach with one minor difference … she could _feel_ **no stomach. She could only watch. She could see that she was heading strait for a very, ****very big tree. She tried to close her eyes, to prevent the impact that was about to happen but nothing responded to her, nothing at all. There was a whoosh as she came crushing into a tree and her eyes snapped open, seeing Yami's troubled face but only for a millisecond. She was pulled back to her I-see-but-can't-do-anything state. First came shock because she was very well alive, or so it seemed, for now she found herself in something which had a dangerous close resemblance to shadow realm.    **_

"I see that you are awake." A raspy voice said from nowhere and then again, everywhere. Tea tried to look around but all that met her gaze was darkness and that voice…

"Who are you?" she demanded, feeling extremely stupid about talking to no one in particular yet hoping to get an answer. "Where am I?"

"Inside of my mind" the voice said again but it was so familiar yet so distant and strange that Tea just couldn't put her finger on it. The answer she got didn't help either. She didn't want to be in someone else's mind! "As for my name …" there was a pause and Tea gasped and tried to back up a few steps as a figure clad in ancient Egyptian clothes appeared a few inches away, standing right in front of her, his eyes boring holes in her head.

"… Bakura" she whispered and everything clicked. Everything that happened in the forest, the dagger, the insults … everything made sense except of why she was in his head. _That _didn't make any sense at all.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember me?" he gave a short laugh that made blood freeze in her veins. This was the _Zok/Bakura_ guy! The nutcase ….. well, not really but a guy that was off his rocker. With this discovery, she feared for her life. Bakura did have two items after all … 

"I am sorry." She whispered in reply, hoping that he would understand and forgive her little outburst. God, she hated it when she was the one to blame!      

"I don't care human but you know … now I can get rid of the curse that I so foolishly put upon myself in my _early ages of life." At this he laughed again though Tea couldn't see what was so funny about the predicament that she was in right now. Maybe it was funny from the side? She seriously doubted her last thought but who knows? When you are dealing with maniacs everything that involves blood is pretty and death is funny … Not that Evil Bakura was a maniac, the __Evil Evil Bakura was the one and only … _

"A curse? What Curse??" she asked in a nervous tone … was she supposed to represent some virgin massive sacrifice? Somehow, she didn't like the sound of it. 

  
"Oh, really, it's self-explanatory" Bakura said with a smirk, watching as a frown appeared on the girl's worried face. 

"Mind sharing?" she asked. This guy was pulling the strings! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Oh, why tell you when I can show you?" Bakura asked as he began to fade into the nothing ness.

"How?" Tea asked desperately, not wanting to be left alone in this darkness … even if her company was Evil Evil Bakura, it was still better then being alone … well, maybe not but hey!

"You will see through my eyes…" were his last words as he faded away from her sight.

(a/n: I could leave it right here only to be strangled by other readers of the story! Hehe, never mind, it was just a good cliffhanger *Marikue smacks her on the head* the story!!!!!! Lilo: right!) 

"What that's supposed to mean?"  Tea asked, bewildered and then suddenly she was back in the forest where she left off sorta … but the tree was perfect in shape with no holes in it or anything remotely close and she realized that she was still alive, not a pancake as she thought she would be.  
  


"It's quiet simple Tea. You see everything that I see" Teas mental eyes widened to the size of sauce pans! It was her speaking, literally …. It was Bakura's voice coming out of her body! What the hell????

"This isn't your body" Bakura simply stated, taking on a smug look on his face. Tea was, to say the least, in complete shock and her mind was practically paralyzed when everything clicked into place. Bakura took her soul and transported it to _his_ body! She was in _his_ body! What the hell????????????????????

"No, I didn't transport your soul, I simply took your 'consciousness' along for the ride." He gave off his evil laughter which made everything in the forest stop dead from fright if it hadn't died of shock already … 

_YOU CAN READ MY MIND????????????_ Tea screamed in her head while feeling very stupid about talking to herself and very vulnerable because she couldn't stop him what so ever.

"Yes" he replied as if reading minds was an everyday occurrence.  

_'Um………'_ Tea trailed off, not sure how to take it. Was he able to read minds the entire time? Like Pegasus?

"Almost" Bakura said as his smirk widened. He found it very amusing; the way the girl reacted when she found out about one of his abilities ….. Tea, on the other hand, was freaked! She never, never EVER knew that the tomb robber could read minds!  He probably couldn't read them to a full extent but still … she doubted that Yami knew about this, she really did.

"Yami knows and he _also _knows how to block it, that damned pharaoh." Bakura replied to Tea's unspoken question, while still running and heading straight for … you guessed it! Another HUGE tree!

"_WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Tea screamed, trying to close her eyes and preparing for an impact but it never came. Actually, Bakura halted right in front of the trunk and stared at it as if it just appeared there and he was trying to decide what to do with it.

'_ARE YOU NUTS?????????????_' Tea screamed, being very pissed. Who wouldn't when someone that possesses your … consciousness is a nutcase who wants to kill himself by running head straight into a tree in the forest, breaking his neck and possibly his back plus a numerous amount of bones? 

"Did you know that I can pass through solid things?" Bakura asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. 

_"NO?!?" _ Tea exclaimed, awestruck. The spirit could pass through solid? She felt like fainting.

"Can't have you faint on me" Bakura said in a calm voice. "We are almost there" he said as he walked right through a very solid tree. For a second there Tea felt light, as if she(Bakura's body) weighted nothing but then the feeling was gone and she realized that she passed through the tree! Wow! Suddenly, she felt very suspicious towards the spirit, knowing how he managed to now to be caught all those times in Egypt. Tricky fellow.

"W_e are 'where'?" _she asked, not liking the sound of that and reminding herself that this was the Evil Evil Bakura she was dealing with. You can't expect anything good from that guy.

"Now, now Tea. Sit back, relax and enjoy the show!" his laughter gave Tea the feeling that he was about to kill everyone in the entire Domino city! It was very, very scary and she tried to tell him that she didn't want to see this _something_ at all but apparently he didn't feel like reading her mind anymore or simply ignored her. The feeling of dread settled deep down in her stomach (literally) and she felt butterflies dancing around her whole entire 'mind' body.  (A/ n: doesn't make sense, does it? I thought so too-_-)  Bakura, on the other hand burst through the trees to stand on the edge of a cliff overlooking a town Tea new all to well. It was where her grandma lived and sometimes Tea used to visit the old woman, who was a bit … crazy to put it nicely.

_What are you doing here????????? _ She asked the spirit of the ring, hoping to get an answer out of him. 

"I came for revenge. I came to **kill"Bakura said in a raspy voice, his body turning into a humanoid black void …. In other words, all you could see was a black void-like cloud that had a very close resemblance with a human shape. Tea gasped in shock when she finally realized what Bakura meant. Not only that, she had _seen _it. It was worse than the scariest of all horror movies as Bakura killed everything, from human to things like _fish_!!!!!!! Everything that was living and breathing had fallen under his had as he made three stabs into their forehead, making a triangular hole in their heads. He moved from house to house, killing its residents and leaving no clues behind. Only the triangular hole in their foreheads, only their shocked and lifeless eyes showed that hey were dead. Blood was running like a river, and no matter how hard Tea screamed from terror and shock, Bakura didn't stop. Nothing could stop the monster that was on its rampage. In 15 minutes the town was usually busy with people head for work or kids playing outside now stood in eerie silence, death filling the air. Tea could take it no longer when Bakura stepped through the wall of the last house, walking right through the TV that the old woman was watching, paralyzed in shock to what just appeared out of her living room wall. The last thing that Tea saw was a flash of silver-red and a triangle, eyes of death.      **

(Lilo: this chapter is done! Tea's grandma is going to live! Don't worry … I don't like deaths but I had to kill a couple … not very significant people. So ya, don't go nuts on me. Eyes of death meant that she could only see death and she practically fainted sorta. As well, some people didn't really get what this 'curse thing' meant so I am going to explain it quickly right now and then it will also be explained in later chapters of the story as well. Here goes: Bakura was shone away from the society of his village because he had 'weird' powers and everyone thought that he was a cursed demon of some sort … then the guards of the High Priest (Seth (Seto Kaiba)) came to eliminate the village cuz it had a lot to do with mil. items  and Bakura was someone who had powers without the mil. items and Seth wanted all of the power to himself(no sharing) and ordered to exterminate the entire village cuz of Bakura. Bakura's mother died on Bakura's eyes defending him. She died by getting a 'triangular hole' in her forehead and Bakura lost his control sorta and swore that he would avenge every day of her life with the life of another. So ya!   Also, I won't have internet until this Sunday *receives a glare from her readers*  and I am very sorry to say that the next chapter will be posted on Sunday (hopefully) if my internet will work. If it will work on Saturday = even better! I'll post the chapter as soon as I can! So ya, just telling you guys so that you won't make a pancake out of me … ya, I finally got high speed … actually, I have to pay for it myself (partially) but still -_____-"

Marikue: I would also  like to point out that this isn't Bakura's past even though some parts of this story are true. Lilo doesn't remember what exactly Bakura's village had to do with everything and she will probably go back and read the manga again -_- yo, and download new eps of yugioh &inuyasha!

Lilo: I actually became quiet obsessed with that anime. Sesshoumaru rocks and it's NOT a tail on his right shoulder! Ya, just felt like saying that … you might think otherwise, *shrugs*

Marikue: enough of this babbling *=_=*  c ya next chapter! R&R)     

PS: have you ever read a fan fiction called "With French Maid in Kaiba's Room!" ? If not, you have NO idea what you are MISSING! That's like the best Seto/Serenity story there is! ( No offence to others, but I like that story **a lot**) it's written by PinkStarz.. also, it's rated R but trust me, there is no "R" contents in there at all … well, maybe chapter 4 has a TINY BIT but that's like nothing at all! No NC-17!!!! Truuuuuuuussssssst meeeeee! It's PG13 to my eyes ... so what are you waiting for? Go and read it already! Lol! Sorry, but I've been _addicted to that fict from the very beginning … I think I started reading it when I still didn't have this account up! Lol! If you are a fan of Seto/Serenity, you won't be sorry to read it if you haven't read it already! Lol ……. Now, I will stop my rambling but trust me, that story is worth it all!!!!!!!! I am sugar high!!!!!!!!!!!  *faints from excitement*_


	16. For the Best

(Lilo: yes, I know that the previous three chapters were very FREAKY and all but it all ends NOW! Lol, actually it ends in this chapter! I know, that after this chapter you **will strangle me to death but look, I just had this idea for sooooo long and I didn't want to write a one-shot so I squished it into this story, helping the ending as well! You'll see! ^_^ lol,I HATE NETWORK ADAPTERS!!!! They are the evilest chips/drivers in the WORLD! It was what wz holding me back from posting! Ehm, anyways, humor is back in the next chapter, I really don't like a lot of 'angst' stuff. All in all, this story is coming to an end … in something like … uh, 4, 5 or 6 chapters. Honestly, I think it's five but we will see. Maybe even 4(most likely) and I am going to try and update more than once a week! Lol, cuz I want to start something new but I'll talk about that a bit later ….. anywawys, on with the story and about the chapters ..  I'll just have to write it out and see ….. lol! **

~For the Best~

Serenity almost fell on her knees if Kaiba hadn't caught her in time. What she saw was like something out of a movie, which was really freaky. A woman in her 20th was hovering in the middle of the clearing, her eyes opened but lifeless. What actually surprised Serenity was that the woman had only part of her body left, actually, the woman was slowly disappearing, as if she was made of sand and now each grain was falling off but never toughing the ground. Instead, those grains disappeared in a golden glow, like a setting sun over the horizon. 

"Who is she?" Serenity whispered quietly, watching as body of the woman that was glowing with gold became smaller and smaller with every single grain of sand that fell to the ground. It was actually a very beautiful sight and the woman had a very close resemblance with someone Serenity knew but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Mother of Bakura's, a villager of Kuru Eruma." Yami said sadly. He really hated it to just stand there and be helpless. However, there was nothing he could do and even if there was, he knew better than to interfere with Bakura. 

"huh?" Serenity asked, trying to remember everything Yami said because she … felt special to be allowed into this matter. After all, everybody else was simply told a lie about this all. 

"Kura Eruma…" Isis (Ishizu^_~) began but was cut off by Kaiba.

"Let us not talk about that town that was afterwards filled with angry spirits …" he trailed off, looking at Yami who grimaced at the memories. 

"Oh," Serenity said and shook her head, realizing that this was not what Yami wanted to talk about in an everyday life. The trip to his memories did him no good, only made him be sad when everybody else wasn't looking, dwelling in those bits of his past in sadness and despair, not being able to change the way things turned out in the end.

"I … don't want to talk about that" Yami said, confirming Serenity's suspicions. He didn't like the way everything turned out that time but was glad that now he and Bakura could be allies and … not throw each other at the other's throat the first opportunity they got. Sure they fought from time to time but it was nothing serious … not anymore….  

"So, um, what happens when she disappears?" Serenity asked, smoothly changing the topic that was clearly uncomfortable with the other three.

"Who? … Oh, " Yami said, snapping out of his little trance-like state. " when Bakura's mother disappears, she will finally pass on to the other world, not lingering here anymore. I am sure that she never wished for the sacrifices that were made for her but it was an accident … and what kept Bakura and me alive all those years … when this finally be over, we will breathe again, we will start off where we left when I sealed the items and the shadow realm for time being until now"

"What do you mean by '_kept Bakura and you alive all those years'_? Are you going to die once she is gone? Can't you breathe right now?" Serenity asked on one breath, for it did not make any sense.

"I … do breathe but do not age. I cannot die for I will be dragged out by her. The same goes for Bakura. We are the same. No matter how careless and childish we look sometimes, we are grieved all of the time. When she will die nothing will be tying us to this world anymore. We will be free to finish living our lives and die like all and not like all at the same time." Yami replied all of her questions, creating a million others that were to be clarified.   

"Why not like all?" Serenity asked and Kaiba rolled his eyes. Who cares how he will die! Jeeze, that woman asked too many questions and he still liked her … O_______________O …. _'   I did NOT just think that!'  Kaiba mentally screamed in his head, a big sweat drop forming on the back of his head which went unnoticed by all but Isis who raised her eyebrow and gave him a questioning look which he shook off._

"We are two kings." Yami said slowly, his eyes following every golden grain that fell to the ground. Only the head was left. "One is of good and the other one is of bad. Light and Dark. Rulers of the shadow realm," At this Yami pause, looking up to the sky. "We cannot be gone, not our souls and memories. Once our bodies won't be able to hold our souls and memories any longer, we will pass to the Shadow Realm, where we will stay at the castle of light … probably. I know for sure that I will, but Bakura might not, he might … go to the castle of darkness but we will see. There isn't much of difference, just that the castle of Darkness never has any light passing through those thick shadows."

"..and you are going to remain there forever?" Serenity asked again, her curiosity spiking up. Not everybody met a guy who knew what he would do once he died ….

"We will wait until we will find other vessels that will suit us I suppose … go back to living, close the Shadow Realm in places where it is weak and return once we are done. That is actually our whole entire purpose of life and became to be forever more from the day my father created the Millennium Items and his hunger for more power corrupter him." Yami said sadly. "Forever is a long time Serenity and knowing that I will get to meet you in your next life, knowing that I will meet Joey in his next life. Knowing that I will meet … _Myself_" at that Yami cringed, turning his gaze onto Kaiba.

"But the rules have changed and to prevent the chaos that broke out the previous time, we are taking the millennium holders with us" Yami said and Isis gasped.

"Why me and Marik? And Peguses! Are you taking him as well? Or Shadi or Bobau or whatever his name was … the fat guy" Isis said in a rush, her eyes bugging out.

"We will take the millennium holders along with the items themselves and … only the _true _reincarnations or the actual once will be taken. Shadi, Me, Bakura, Kaiba, you and we have yet to find the other two." Yami said with saddened look in his eyes. 

"but why me? Why Kaiba? We aren't really …" she trailed off, knowing that they were the _exact copies of their past self and also having some of the memories from the past as well. Memories that were their own and not at the same time, just seen through the millennium necklace or being shown by the millennium rod, tauk or seen in Yami's memory chambers.     _

"I am truly sorry but there is nothing that I can do to prevent this from happening. Fate is a b****" Yami swore, looking away only to look at Bakura's mother, who had disappeared completely a second later, followed by a bright, blinding flash of light and a triangle through which her soul went, finally being set free. Serenity had to blink a couple pf times before she could see clearly again and when she did she gave another gasp. The clearing in which they now stood was empty, the trees were turned to burned logs which still stood and the ground was covered in ash. To her horror, here and there you would be able to see red spots, which she assumed was blood. 

"We cannot linger here any longer now that she is gone." Yami said in a deep voice, walking calmly to the edge.

"Oh, and I presume that you know everything else in the world? You are not a pharaoh any longer, you cannot possibly order us around." Isis snapped and the other two also began glaring at each other for no particular reason. 

"This place is cursed" Yami said and the spell was shattered, releasing the other three who ran in a breakneck speed after Yami who already exited the damn place.

"I –I am so truly sorry" Isis apologized once she caught her breath, looking at Yami who stared off into the distance as if he knew that  they had to wait for something … _or someone.  _

"It wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault." Yami said quietly and Isis slightly blushed when Yami turned his gaze to her, his eyes promising to explain the matters later. There was a sudden rustle of the nearly bushes and everyone jumped a bit in surprise, except for Yami of course.

"Don't hide Bakura because there is nothing to be ashamed of." Yami said in a commanding tone, earning weird looks from the rest of the group. The bushes rustled again and a deathly silence settled around them. Suddenly, Bakura walked right out of a nearby tree, scaring the hell out of Serenity and creeping Kaiba and Isis out. Yami, however, remained unfazed, only smiled ever so slightly at the sight of his friend, who, five thousand years ago, he considered his worst enemy. If anyone would ever tell him that he, the pharaoh of Egypt and the ruler of the Shadow Realm would even have something  to do with the tomb robber, even if Isis herself told him that, he would've laughed in their face and say that they were nuts. Now, however, he knew that time changes people, no matter what happened in their past, no matter what they did, time pitied no one and every one fell under it's spell.

"I am not ashamed, I was waiting for them to leave" Bakura shot back at Yami.

"They already know" Yami said, unfazed by Bakura's attitude.

"How many?" Bakura asked while Kaiba, Isis and Serenity looked at him weirdly. What was he talking about?

"All that you see" Yami replied, gesturing his had towards the other three.

"and the rest?" Bakura asked again.

"That's for you to decide. I fed them a make-believe story" Yami replied calmly while Kaiba formed a silent "O".

"What are they talking about Seto?" Serenity asked quietly while Yami and Bakura switched to Egyptian so no one could understand their conversation.

"When he said "how many" he meant how many people know about this thing of his" Kaiba replied and Serenity was satisfied with the answer. She would still bugg Kaiba to death to get other answers like why the hell did his army destroyed Bakura's village.    

"We have decided …" Yami said in a language that the rest could understand, for even Isis couldn't follow Yami and Bakura's conversation for they were too _skilled_ in the language they spoke in. 

"That we will not touch or modify your memories but that only goes for you three." Bakura finished for Yami, pointing his finger in Kaiba's, Isis's and Serenity's direction. 

"What about the rest? What about my brother? What about … Tea?" Serenity asked in a shaky tone. Was Bakura going to twist it so much that the others won't even remember that Tea existed? Was she alright? Was Tea dead?

"They will …. Forget"

(Lilo: okay *holds a super duper shield to her head* done! No more freaky stuff *sigh* I didn't want to end this like that but the other three had to forget cuz otherwise they wouldn't accept Bakura like they did before, especially Tea….. Serenity remembers cuz Yami trusts/likes her and her judgment, knowing she won't tell! Oh, and he doesn't like her as a ….. um, a crush!!! nononomnonO! Lol, yaaaaa. Can u believe this, my cousin (trouble maker and a very painful headache) sent me this clip of sailor moon where they are *coughcough*nude*coughcough* I DON"T know where he gets those but he knows a site of some sort *cries* not fairrrrrrr! Ehm! I am not a pervert or anything but Bakura(from Yugioh=_=) wearing underwear is really SOMETHING *winks* and Sesshou stripping……

Marikue: *smacks her on the head* jeeze, people these days!

Lilo: oh, Marikue, you looked hot in those boxers as well *bounces off giggling her head off*

Marikue: *MAJOR sweat drop* she did NOT just say that!

Readers: *shaking their heads* 

Marikue: DIE LILO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lilo: *O__________________________________O* um, R&AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *runs away from Marikue*)  

PS: **ChibiSerenity3**!!! Well, I am leaning towards Inuyasha as well but that's cuz I know wut will happen with YuGiOh and all …… well, not entirely, but ya. Also, I dunno about my fav character but I suppose that Sesshoumaru goes into that category cuz he is mysterious and u can't really tell wuts going on in that pretty head of his *wink WINK*  Lol, Sango and Miroku are one of my fav as well, cuz Miroku (In JAPANISE) sounds so hooooooooooootttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!*drooling* Awwwwwwwwwwwwww *dreamy eyes* and Sango always hits him when he gropes her *snickers* LOL! Also, I think that I started thinking too much lately *sweatdrop* *spoilers* uhh, okay, never mind. Kikyo is quite…. Something, I'll tell ya! She doesn't want Inuyasha dead but then she wants inu dead with her but not without her? -___-- one hell of a confusing character but I think that she was thrown in to make it more clear that inu is having an inner battle cuz he sorta likes Kikyo then Kagome is there and she is always around him, and Kikyo is sorta showing that they are 'meant' to be even though there is so many reasons for them to be apart …… however, I wz really mad when I saw eps 124 where Narakue killed Kikyo! And wut's with his outfit? He looks more like a fancier copy of Sesshoumaru's …. And Inu believed Kagura!!!!!!!! -_______-  and Kagome went nuts cuz of the 'baby' offspring of Narakue's! and he wants her eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X_______X *sigh* anyways, enough of my ramblings and major spoilers …. C ya! 

 And for those who have never seen inuyasha, you should, its funny and Kag always says "osuwari" !!!!!  LOOl and Jaken! Man, u should've seen his eyes in 123! LOL! And Sessh hit him on the head cuz Jaken was being a coward and a looser …. uh ya, until next chapter. By the way, if you want to, I can screencap eps. 123-124 with the 'cool' pics and stuff and post it on the net … but that's if u want me to …. I am downloading a raw 125 right now …                               


	17. One Weird Morning

(Lilo: hi! humor is back in this chapter but I am kinda sad in saying good bye to my prev. type of writing. Um, ( I am sooo sorry that I forgot ur penname), sure u can use 'I Never' game and u don't have to change the title because I think that a lot of people know about it and I was not the inventor of the game, I played with my friends a couple of times and it's extremely fun! Lol, we use, ummmmmmm, never mind! lol. Okay, back to the story. Tea, Joey & Mai doesn't know wut happened wut so ever, so ya! Lol, and in the next chapter, the other group will appear! Lol, I haven't forgotten about Duke, Yugi, Marik, Ryou and Tristan! Lol, no no no no no! lol.   
  
Marikue: yaaaaaaa, hmmm, anyways, Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. She wants to own Sesshi though! Aw, the things she'd do with him ...  
  
Lilo: *blushing furiously* it's not like that!!!!!!!!)  
  
PS: I had a problem in formatting with this chapter, fanfiction wouldn't let me do the spacing the way I wanted it to so this spacing will be kinda weird but I will find what is wrong. Sorry for this...  
  
~One Weird Morning~  
  
Serenity woke up and rubbed her eyes, looking around the tent.  
  
Serenity: *remembering what happened yesterday night* arms! *stares at her arm* check! Legs! *stares at her unharmed legs* Check! Ea-  
  
Kaiba: what the hell are you doing?  
  
Serenity: *O____________O* *holds her breath*  
  
Kaiba: *____*  
  
Serenity: Seto!!!!!!!!!!1 *throws her arms around him.* was it a dream?????????  
  
Kaiba: *X_X* no, actually, it was very true  
  
Serenity: *hugging him* I was soo scared that they would take my memories of yesterday! And for Tea as well!!!!! *crying*  
  
Kaiba: *blushing furiously* Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Yes?  
  
Kaiba: I am not comfortable with the position that I am in right now ..  
  
Serenity: *looks down where Kaiba's head was tightly pressed to her chest* opps! * pushes him off and across the room*  
  
Kaiba: @_@ *unconscious*   
  
Serenity: ummmmmmmmm *sweat drop*  
  
Joey: *from outside* sis? Are you allright in there? Do I have to come in and kick Kaiba's ass?  
  
Serenity: *Exists the tent* heehee, he is out right now ..  
  
Mai: what do you mean hunn?  
  
Tea: *worriedly* is he alive?  
  
Serenity:* looks at the direction where Yami and Bakura were seating and they gave her a quick nod* 'So they don't remember anything? That's so weird! But I am glad that Tea is alive. It must have been traumatizing for her.' Yes, he is alive but . I knocked him out accidentally *smiles sheepishly*  
  
Joey: *smiling proudly* That's my sis!  
  
Mai: you go girl!  
  
Tea: *sweat drop* isn't it weird that Joey couldn't lay a finger on Kaiba and Serenity knocks him out cold?  
  
Isis: you must give me the name of your karate teacher!  
  
Yami: *slaps a hand over his face* I feel terribly sorry for Kaiba...  
  
Bakura: What did he do to deserve this?  
  
Joey: *pauses* Ya .. What did he do sis?  
  
Serenity: *blushing furiously and giving Bakura a very evil glare* DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *smirk* can't do that Seren ..  
  
Serenity: *towering over him with a spoon* are you so SURE??????????????????  
  
Bakura: *gulp* on the second thought ... * clouds of dust appear where Bakura used to sit*  
  
Everyone: ?___________?  
  
Yami: *sigh* he is always like that! When it's time to kill, he is serious, when it's time to stand up to a girl ... he turns to marshmallow  
  
Serenity: *sitting down beside Yami* you could say that.  
  
Isis: he isn't as scary as he was .. Before  
  
Tea: *looking suspicious* is there something you want to tell us?  
  
Yami, Isis & Serenity: *at the same time* NO!!!  
  
The other three: 0_o?  
  
Yami: *getting up from his position on the ground* I'll go and get Kaiba  
  
Serenity: make sure he doesn't think that you are me!  
  
Joey: Why????????  
  
Yami: do I look like you?  
  
Serenity: ...no..  
  
Yami: exactly *walks off*  
  
Mai: soo, what is going on between you and Kaiba?  
  
Tea: Ya, tell us  
  
Joey: tell us how you were kicking that pervert's ass!!!  
  
Serenity: *#________#*  
  
Mai: why do you think that he is a pervert?  
  
Joey: *()_()* umm, well, he has a super duper computer and just think about! He can download 'those' things off the net..  
  
Girls: JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*WHACK***  
  
Joey:@_______________________________@ *out cold*  
  
Mai: serves him right!   
  
Girls: *shaking their heads in agreement*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: *holding a hand to Kaiba's forehead* he seems okay..  
  
Kaiba: *murmuring* don't go ..... please ... Don't .. I ... Am ...  
  
Yami: delirious!  
  
Kaiba: *throws his arms around Yami* I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *opens his eyes*  
  
Yami: *blink*  
  
Kaiba: *blink blink*  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?????????????????????????? ????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai: somebody screamed!  
  
Tea: it's coming from your tent Serenity!  
  
Isis: sounds like Yami!  
  
Serenity: *eyes downcast* sounds like Kaiba woke up ..  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*   
  
Yami: *bursting through the tent* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *disappears in the clouds of dust*  
  
Girls: 0____________________o?????????????  
  
Kaiba: *bursting through the tent and running in the opposite direction* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *disappears in the cloud of dust*  
  
Serenity: Seto, sometimes, wakes up with .. Um .. motion *=_____________=*  
  
The others: X__________________________x?????????   
  
Bakura: *appears out of nowhere* interesting.  
  
Tea: *evil glare* what's so interesting?  
  
Bakura: your ass  
  
Tea: WHAAAAAAAAT???  
  
Bakura: *covering with his hands* it's not what I MEANT!!!!!  
  
Tea: PERVERT  
  
Bakura: *gulp* everything that I want to say never comes out right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: *sends him flying across the clearing*  
  
Bakura: *hits the bus with his head* ow ... what's this?  
  
Girls: huh?  
  
Bakura: *holding keys in his hand* aren't those from our bus?  
  
(Lilo: done! This chapter has less words in it, but the next one will be bigger, I hope! Lol, also, in the next one, forgotten Duke, Yugi, Marik, Ryou and Tristan will appear! Lol, yaaaa, that's all u gotta say. I think that I rambled less ...R&R)  
  
PS: I had a problem with spacing as I said before. Please forgive the inconvenience but I cannot understand what is wrong. I hope/promise that the next chapter will be in normal condition.  
  
~Lilo~ 


	18. Admitting Attraction

(Lilo: Hi! I always say that, don't I? lol, and yes, the story is almost coming to an end! Sad, isn't it? But look at the bright side, Bakura found Kaiba's keys! Lol, I think the next chapter should be funny … I think. Lol, anyways, ummmmmmmm …. Here is the next chapter! (which I posted early by the way! Go me!)

Mairkue: Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but if fanfiction will be screwing with this chapter as well …. She might do something really bad! *sigh*)

~ Admitting attraction ~ 

Girls: WHAT??????????

Bakura: *looking closely at the keys that he was now holding in his right hand* yup, that's Kaiba's!

Serenity: How do you know????

Bakura: *sweat drop* you don't have to be a genius, really!

Mai: so tell us! Jeeze. prying an answer from you is the same as you accepting defeat! 

Tea: huh?

Isis: she means never……

Tea: 0_0? Okay……

Kaiba: *walks through the woods near the group, sees them and comes out*  have any of you seen Ya ….. are those MY KEYS???????????????????

Bakura: *shaking his head*

Kaiba: you STOLE them from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: no, he found them ……. -_____-

Kaiba: give them back to me! *runs up to Bakura, but Bakura doges Kaiba and our poor Seto smashes head straight into his own bus* ow

Bakura: *investigating the damage that Kaiba did to the bus* hmmmm, from a hit as hard as that, your bus, for some reason, seems perfectly fine …..

Kaiba: *supporting a black eye and a bleeding nose* thaf becauf my buf is superpufffffffffff!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *________*

Kaiba: *walks off mumbling to himself*

Tea: that is one hell of a super proof bus!

Everyone: *shaking their heads in agreement*

Mai: it even survived Serenity's driving and came out without a scratch!

Bakura: I couple of dead squi……  *receives a death glare from Serenity*

Serenity: I will ask again ….

Bakura: *gulp*

Serenity: how did you know that those were Kaiba's keys?????

Bakura: *sigh of relief* umm, Kaiba puts his name on everything …

Girls: everything??????

Bakura: *shaking his head in agreement* yup, even his box……….

Girls: *looking suspicious* go on. Go on.

Bakura: oh, there is Yami! *pointing behind everyone*

Joey: *finally awake* huh, where?

Serenity: *turning back to face Bakura* ya, wh…

Tea: *O_O* where did he go? *starring at a small cloud of dust that was Bakura a couple of seconds ago*

Isis: he ran away!

Everyone: *U__________________U* that guy is good.

Yami: *from above* yes, remarkable, isn't he? 

Everyone: HUH????????????????????? *look up at the sky*

Mai: where are you Yami?????

Yami: here…… *blink blink*

Tea: here where??????

Isis: *looking at the nearest branch of a pine tree* O________________O

Everyone: *notices Yami sitting on a pine tree* how did you get there?????

Yami: the question is not how I got here, but how do I get OFF!!!!!!!

Everyone: X______X

Yami: I always hated pinnnnnes and needles!!!!!!!!!!!!

It took the gang about an hour to get our poor beloved Yami off that evil tree, and now they were all seated (except of Yami since he preferred to stand, saying that the reason to that was quite personal while the guys laughed their heads off saying that Yami couldn't sit because of those sharp green spikes that used to be very deeply stuck in his … ehm), thinking of what to do. It took Mai, Joey and Tea by surprise that this was the day of their supposedly departure from their camp, since they could not remember what they did on the day that Bakura went nuts. 

Serenity: should we start packing now? And depart today?

Mai: Yes!!! I need a LONG bath and my beauty sleeeep!!!!!!!

Isis: I need normal food!

Joey: I need to finish that stupid essay!!!!!!!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Silence

Silence

Tea: what are we waiting for!!!!! Let's start packing!!!!! We will be done before sunset and the Kaiba can drives us all back home!!!!

Everyone: YAY!!!

Kaiba: *turning a very nasty shade of green* _I still don't know how to drive that thing! I am in major trouble! No, they are in major trouble! I …_

Serenity: *noticed Kaiba's greenish shade* are you alright Seto?

Kaiba: huh? Oh, ya, sure …… I hope.

Serenity: *smiles sweetly* come on *offers him a hand*

Kaiba: thanks. *takes it and gets up*  

Joey: *watching them from afar* if he kisses her, I will personally kill him! *glares*

Mai: Joey?

Joey: Yes?

Mai: *+_+* never mind.

Joey: *trailing behind Mai* please tell me! 

~inside of Yami&Isis's tent~

Yami: Isis … you know that .. you will be coming to the shadow realm with us when our bodies diminish?

Isis: Yes, but I don't want to think about it *putting all of her stuff into a bag*

Yami: *looking serious* And I was wondering, while we are still in this dimension, will you go out with me? *puppy dog eyes*

Isis: *O________________O* huh?

Yami: *still looking serious* I understand that it might not be your wish an-

Isis: *hugging Yami* I will!!!!!!!!!

Yami: ^________^

Isis: *thinks for a minute* but ……

Yami: but?

Isis: I don't think that Marik will be happy about it. *looking sad*

Yami: *mental sigh* We can work something out. I doubt that he will go against our relationship…

Isis: I hope he won't….

Yami: ^________^  

~with Mai & Joey~

Joey: Mai!!!! What did you want to tell me!

Mai: *right eye twitching* I said _never mind!!!!!!! how many times do I have to tell you that!? hmmmmmmmm?_

Joey: pleaaaaseeeeee! *looking pitiful*

Mai: *melting at heart* NO!

Joey: pretty please!!!!!! *looking extremely pitiful, standing on both of his knees*

Mai: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Joey: I –

Mai: *kissing him*

Joey: @______@

Mai: *breaks the kiss* I love you!

Joey: really?

Mai: *realized what she did and slaps Joey across the face* I HATE YOU! *stomps off*

Joey: that was weird *scratching his head*  

~with Serenity & Kaiba*

Kaiba: *sitting on top of his sleeping bag*

Serenity: *enters the tent* are you okay? How is you nose?

Kaiba: *looks up at her*

  
Serenity: *gasp* you look terrible! 

Kaiba: *has half his face covered in blood and a very black bruise right under his right eye which is slightly swollen* I am fine!

Serenity: *looking at his _still bleeding nose* Seto! Let me help you!_

Kaiba: *looking away* I don't need your help.

Serenity: *=_=* sure *goes through her bag in search of a first aid kit*

Kaiba: *glaring at her*

Serenity: found it! *triumphal holding a first aid kit above her head*

Kaiba: why did you get that out?

Serenity: oh, to help you…

Kaiba: I don't need you help! *he snapped*

Serenity: *perfect idea* then I will help you body! *starts cleaning the blood off his face* 

Kaiba: I don't have a comeback to that ……. *trails off*

Serenity: no one ever asked you to come up with one! 

Kaiba: *sigh* you are just too nice for your own good.

Serenity: *smiles sweetly and continues her work on his abused face*

After about fifteen minutes~~~~~

Serenity: done! *cheerfully*

Kaiba: *getting up* … thank you  *takes his earlier packed bags and is about to exit the tent*

Serenity: *still looking at him* your are very welcome.

Kaiba: *pauses* you are very pretty, don't let others tell you otherwise, *exits the tent*

Serenity: *folding her sleeping bag neatly* what was that all about?

~with Tea and Bakura~

Tea: *putting all of her things into Kaiba's bus which Bakura opened* what did I put in there?

Bakura: *standing next to her* bricks?

Tea: *sweat drop* do you always have to make those comments?

Bakura: *far away look in his eyes* not really, it's just … automatic … *stares into the distance*

Tea: *freaked out* okay, now you are acting weird! *tries to drag one of her heavy bags up the stairs*

Bakura: *sigh* leave it.

Tea: *turning around* huh?

Bakura: is said 'Leave it'. It is obvious that you can't lift that thing up.

Tea: why you!!!!!!!!!! *drops the bag that she was holding* so what if it's too heavy for me! It's not as if someone else would do this for me!

Bakura: *moves past her and lifts her bag up with ease* just go enjoy the scenery or something. *carries her bag inseide*

Tea: *still standing where she stood minutes ago, rooted to the spot* now I am officially freaked! *she concluded*

(Lilo: sorry that Marik and the others aren't in this chapter! I wanted to put them here but then the chapter was getting too long and I am probably going to post on Saturday again so it's not a big wait! 

Marikue: beside, she is tired and kinda wants to start something new so ya. 

Lilo: now, for the next couple of chapters I will be asking you to vote on what pairing you want to see next. So ya, here as the possibilities

-Seto/ Serenity/ Mai/ Tea/ Isis/ (and heeheehee) Peguses!!!!!!! This fic will be HULAROUS! If you ever watched *EHM!!* I am not giving out spoilers! (ITS NOT YAOI!!! PEGUSES WAS PLACED THERE DUE TO "SOMETHING" THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE STORY!!!!!! LOL!

-Yami /Isis

-Joey/Mai

-Tea/Bakura

ya, plz vote for the pair that u want to see. Please note that the first one (seto/?????) is a 'game' but not like um ….. truth or dare! Nonono, it's a _different kind of game!_

Marikue: we will keep on asking you for the next couple of chapters to vote (just post your choice in your review) and then we will add up the results and Lilo will write the fict with the pairing that won! Also, if you wanted a pairing that wasn't chosen, not to worry cuz she will probably write the stories with those pairings later! Anyways, this is kinda confusing but plz tell us what you want! (I guess that you can vote every chapter cuz I mean, u might change your mind or something. so ya !)

Lilo: yup! Every story has a PG-13 rating ( I rate all of my stories that way) and they are all Romance/Humor! ^____________^ 

Marikue: all right, enough of our ramblings! R&R plz!)


	19. Welcome Back to Yugi, Marik and Ryou

(Lilo: you have no idea through which hell I went through! URG! My teachers turned evil as they usually do at the end of the month and I had projects crashing down upon my shoulders every freaking day! If I was getting 5 hours of sleep during this week that I was calling myself lucky.*sigh* don't blame me, I wanted to update last Saturday but as you can see, things didn't go as planned … and my cousin as an ass again *sigh* dude. Anyways, enough of me rambling and here is the next chapter!

Marikue: you babble a lot, you know?

Lilo: why you?! … *smirk* I broke Marikue's leg and he had to spend 4 hours in the emergency room!^_^

Marikue: *-_-* not funny! Ah, the disclaimer: Lilo owns nothing except of a sesshou plushie which I tried to drown unsuccessfully *sigh* So, in other words, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! Mwahahahaha!        

~Welcome Back to Yugi, Marik and Ryou~

Everything was quiet that evening, unnaturally quiet as all the residents of their group were huddled around a small campfire. Today was that day of their departure and when thinking about it, nobody wanted to leave this place. 

Joey: so, um, when it gets really dark we, um, drive back?

Kaiba: *dull expression* why do we have to do that when it gets dark? Couldn't we just leave now? '_I can't drive in broad daylight! How do they expect me to drive in the dark? That is ridiculous! They will be dead before they would acknowledge what hit them! ….. Then again, it will probably be in the other car since my bus is super-proof …..'_*Smiling all of a sudden*

Everybody: *inching away from him* 0_0

Kaiba: *looks at them with curiosity* what? _   _

Everyone: *shaking their heads* nothing

Serenity: Seto, you look very disturbing when you smile like that …. No offence meant!

Kaiba: that's why I never smile, because when I do, I look like a psychopath

Joey: duuuuude

Kaiba: sit Inu!

Joey: ?__________?

Kaiba: *sweatdrop* I think I watched too much of that InuYasha …..

Everyone: *one major sweat drop*

Yami: *_* no comment …… *trails off*

Kaiba: *sigh* I am tired, I can't drive today!

Bakura: Let Sere --- then again! *he stopped himself*

Isis: No, Serenity isn't driving this time! It is dangerous *gives Serenity an apologetic look*

Serenity: *eyes downcast*

Mai: don't worry kiddo! I can drive!

Joey: NOO!

Everyone: ?_?

Joey: I remember your driving from battlecity! It is extremely dangerous! Worse than Serenity's!

Mai: *pouts* I just sped up a bit …..

Joey: *falls* a bit???????? *sarcasm dripping in his voice*

Mai: hmpf!

Everyone: *looking from one to another*

Yami: I call it a tie ….

Joey&Mia: *at the same time* huh?

Yami: opps ….

Mai: what are you talking about Yami? *sweet voice*

Yami: *cold sweat on his forehead* nothing Mai, nothing, just mumbling to myself ….

Joey: you keep on mumbling like that and you are going to get Kaiba's foot stuck up your ass!

Kaiba: what does my foot has to do with anything????????

Joey: um, cuz it's big?

Kaiba: how do you know? Are you observing me while I am not looking? Are you a homo?

Joey: *@_@* NO!!!!!!!!!

Mai: *looking slightly offended* now now Joey, you never told me about having a thing for Kaiba!

Serenity: I never knew brother! *tears filling her eyes*

Joey: I am not! *stumbles* not ga --- *faints*

Bakura: oh, he is such a ----! *stops after receiving a glare sent in his direction by Mai*   

Mai: *sigh* grow up!

Bakura: I don't want to!

Mai: why you??!?! *towering over him*

Bakura: *curling up into a small ball* MOMY!!!!!!

Everyone: AGH!!!!!!!!!!! *backing up*

Bakura: *uncurls and smirks* what?

Mai: *gulp* that was the scariest thing that I have ever seen! 

Everyone: don't ever do that again!

Bakura: *shrugs* I just wanted to scare you a bit. 

Tea: I think that I will forever have nightmares after this!

Bakura: *struggling not to say something suggestive* don't say that again! *turns around gets onto the bus*

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Serenity: any ideas of what is wrong with him?

Everyone: *shaking their heads*

Serenity: awww, screw this! *walks off* 

Joey: *getting of off the forest floor* Did I miss something?

Tea: ya, u missed being scared to hell by a certain tomb robber! 

Joey: *gulp* that's good. How bad was it?

Everyone: reaaaaaaallly bad!

Joey: do I have to go and kick his ass? 

Isis: no, it was solved. *shudders*

Yami: I think he had too much coke …

Joey: oh, that can never be good!

Tea: *faraway look* yaaaaa

Mai: you like him, don't you? hmmmmmm?

Tea: Wait a second here! Who ever said that?!?!

Yami: I always knew that you had something for that tombrobber…

Tea: *blushing furiously* no…

Isis: so? When is the wedding? Are we invited?

Tea:*beet red* JUST WAIT A SECOND HERE! THERE IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!

Everyone: *suspicious looks* really?  

Tea: I'll prove it to you! hmph! *storms into the bus after Bakura*

Everyone: *listening* _here is what **they** hear::_

_Tea: Ba-Bakura?_

_Bakura: Teeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa_

_Tea: Oh my god!_

_Bakura: it's big, isn't it?_

_Tea: it's humongous! _

_Bakura: come here and let us play together!_

_Tea: *giggles* where did you get it?_

_Bakura: I am not *gasp* telling you *gasp* ya  baby!_

_Tea: hmmmm?_

_Bakura: HARDER!_

_Tea: WHAT?_

_Bakura: You are such a BAD girl! Give it *both moan* back to me!_

_Tea: I wanna play with it!_

_Bakura: but you are right no- *gasp* NO BITING!_

_Tea: and why is that? _

_Bakura: ummmmmmmmmmm…_

Everyone: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?????????????????????????? *rush into the bus*

Tea: oh, hey guys!

Everyone: O_________________O

Tea: what?

Joey: but –but I thought ….

Mai: you were playing tug-or-war with a huge white …. TEDDY BEAR????????????

Tea&Bakura: ummmmmmm, ya, what about it?

Everyone: *anime fall*

Joey: but – but the biting part …..

Bakura: *pouts and crosses his arms* she tried to take it away from me and bit my hand in the process! 

Everyone: *ONE MAJOR SWEAT DROP!*

Tea: um, guys? What's wrong??

Isis: never mind.

Yami: I knew that they were too innocent to do what we thought they did ... *sigh of relief*

Tea: what are you guys talking about??????

Kaiba: *walks in* tell me who is the luck- *stops at the sight of a teddy bear*

Mai: they were playing with a teddy bear!

Kaiba: *anime fall*

Tea: *gets up and puts her hands on her hips* what's wrong with that?

Mai: you –sounded like you guys were doing something inappropriate …

Tea: *o.O* I don't like him, how ca--- *understands what her friends meant* THAT'S JUST SICK! PERVERTS! * walks around screaming her head off*

Bakura: *-_-* oh, now she gets it …… but that _is kinda uncomfortable. _

Everyone: *sigh* 

Joey: for a second there I was seriously worried

Bakura: and wanted to be a guide?

Joey: x_X *faints again*

Mai: *holds her hand to her forehead* he didn't have enough food … that's why he keeps on fainting! This is so embarrassing! He behaves like a pregnant teenager!

Kaiba: are you sure that he isn't?

Everyone: *anime fall* 

Yami: that's just wrong …. Where is Serenity? 

Serenity: *popping her head into the bus*   talking about me?

Yami: *smiles* yes, I was just wondering if you were okay …

Serenity: I am, but I keep on thinking that I hear someone scream or something …. *trails off, starring into space* 

Deadly quiet…… 

AAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone:*gulp*

Serenity: *happily* so I wasn't hearing things! Yay! *shudders* I am scared now! *hugs Kaiba*  

*even closer* ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!

Mai: *gulp* that sounds suspiciously like one of those ….

*someone from outside* BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!

Everyone: that sound like … YUGI??????????? *stuck their heads outside*

Marik: *running in the direction on the bus, being followed by a gigantic bear* GUYS!!!!!!!!!! SOOO GLAD!!!!! 

Ryou: *being followed by a smaller bear* BE READY! WHEN WE RUN ITNO YOUR BUS, CLOSE THE DOORS SO THAT THE BEARS WOULDN'T GET US! 

Yugi: AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *being followed by the smallest bear*

Kaiba: *jumping into the driver's sear* okay, when they enter, I'll push this button *holding his hand on the big red button*

Joey: *looking nervous and confused at the same time* didn't Kaiba say that his barrier was impenetrable?

Kaiba, Isis, Yami & Serenity: BAKURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: hehehehehehe *scratching his head*

Mai: are we missing something?

Marik: *from outside* HERE WE COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Lilo: tada! Done! Now all I have to do is finish a graph for geo ….. urgh! Okay, never mind …. Ya, I am asking you guys again to vote (if you haven't already) for the pair u want to see next! Here are the pairings and votes^_^: 

~Seto/ ???? (Serenity) * 5 votes*

~Tea/Bakura * 3 votes*

~Joey/Mai * 2 votes*

~Yami/Isis * 1 vote*

Marikue: yaaaa, so, um, we know that in the middle of the chapter it was kinda the actual *PG-13* for those who got it *wink* and for those who didn't … we hope that it still seemed funny …

Lilo: ummmm, ya, that's all I wanted to say I guess! Oh, ya ~  Cheetah Goddess! Please don't curse me to the bottom of your brother's room! *starts crying* Marikueeeee! 

Marikue: *hugs her and pats her on the back* there there, you updated so that wouldn't happen!

Lilo: *sniff* really? *puppy dog eyes*

Marikue: awwwwwwwwww……

Lilo: *wipes her eyes* ah! I feel better now! LOL! I just thought I was funny …. Don't want to be in your brother's room! *shivers* when I read your review, I couldn't help but smile … lol, actually, all reviews from you guys make me smile and I read every single one of them! ^_^  

Marikue: *shoves her off and away from the computer* now you have to go and do your hw!

Lilo: yes sir!

Marikue: *sweat drop* never mind her, she had too much coke … I think. Anyways, R&R plz! Ja Ne!)


	20. It was April the First …

(Lilo: no matter how much I don't want to say it, I have to. This is the last chapter of 'School Project Has Gone To Hell'! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews and support! You guys helped me make this story possible! I would also like to say that this is my first completed story ever!!!!!! Oh, and does it strike you as odd that the further into the story, the longer the chapters are? I just realized that a couple of days ago … cool, isn't it? ^_^

Yami: *appears out of nowhere* finish the chapter and then celebrate!

Lilo&Marikue: *blink*            *blink blink*

Lilo: YAMI! *gives him a hug*

Marikue: long time no see pal!

Lilo: where were you all this time? You suddenly disappeared after one of the chapters!

Yami: ahhh, I was just playing strip poker with Bakura

Lilo: *sweat drop* why do I even bother?

Marikue, Lilo & Yami: *at the same time* we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniff*)

~It was April the First …~

Marik: CLOSE THOSE DOORS! *he yelled as he was the last to jump into the bus, the bears behind him literally biting his heels off.*

Kaiba: *hitting the red button*

*the bus emitted a strange, siren-like sound and everything, meaning _everything_, was blocked. The doors were shut, the windows were covered is some kind of a shield that wasn't see-through. The insides were dark*

*THUMP!!!! THUM!!!! THUMP!!!!* 

Bakura: what the hell just happened?

Marik, Ryou & Yugi: *breathing hard*

Kaiba: well, obviously, the lights went off …

Serenity: no! The 'thumping' sound!

Kaiba: *scratching his head even though no one can see him* I think those were the bears

Everyone: *gulp*

Mai: I wonder if they made a dent or something …..

Kaiba: nah, this bus is bulletproof …some stupid bears can't even scratch it!

Joey: so if they can't even scratch it but the thumps were pretty loud, that means …..

Kaiba: they met the same fate as those squirrels a week ago …

Serenity: *breaks down and cries* 

Joey: *trying to find her in the dark* sis, where are you??

Tea: OUCH! Joey!!! That was my foot!

Joey: sorry! *extending his arm and placing in on something soft …*

Mai: JOEY!!!!!!!!! *SLLLLLLLAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP*

Joey: *@__________@* sor- *unconscious* 

*everyone starts stepping, pushing and havoc is born …. *

Bakura: *sitting in the corner* 1 … 2… 3… 4… *trying to calm himself down, keeping his cool*

Everybody: *while Bakura is counting* _Give me that! PERVERT! My FOOT! MY HAIR!!!!!!! I CAN'T SEE!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! OUCH!!! YUGI? NO! PERVERT! JOEY???????WHAAAAAAAAAAAA????????? GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Bakura: *eye twitching* WOULD EVERYBODY JUST SHUT THE @#$% UP??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!       

Everyone: *frozen, dead silence*

Bakura: *heavy sigh* thank you

Yami: *light bulb* Bakura, aren't you supposed to see in the dark?  

Bakura: ya, I can see everything... 

Everyone: *glares at him*

Mai: *huffing* pervert!

Bakura: *o.O* what did I do?

Mai: *glares at a random spot in the dark* nothing, I just wanted to say that…

Bakura: *major sweat drop*

Isis: *irritated* Bakura, you can fix this, can't you?

Bakura: *smirk* ya …..

Isis: can you turn the lights on?

Bakura: I could if only I could use a computer ….

Kaiba: what do you mean?

Bakura: *thoughtfully* well … this bus has a computer unit that monitors all of the activities, inside and outside, as well as cameras and a contact to your satellite, Kaiba …. 

Kaiba: *O_O* _I didn't know that…._ how do you know?

Bakura: well, while you guys were packing I was checking this thing out and I found cameras and that default button that you just pressed …

Kaiba: _ I feel so embarrassed!_

Yami: so, um, do you know where this computer is?

Bakura: ya, you have to disconnect the main steering wheel and then there will be this box where the computer is and it can do anything … even drive us back home …. It's quite a technology, I'll tell ya!

Yugi: *speaking for the first time*I want to go home! I am so tired from all of this! 

Yami: *trying to see something in the dark* Yugi, are you okay?

Yugi: *weak voice* yaaaaa……

Bakura: *interrupting them* you know, I would like to go home as well! *swiftly moves to where Kaiba and the steering wheel is*

Kaiba: _ I feel so stupid! I invented this bus and I don't know how to use it! WHAT THE ---_ *feels a presence next to him* Bakura?

Bakura: yaya, get off the seat so that I can take you place and get us the hell outta here!

Kaiba: *sigh* fine fine! *getting up and out of his seat, which was then taken up by Bakura*

Bakura:* wrecking the steering wheel out* ah, there! *opens the computer and the slowly types something … *

Everything is bright again since Bakura turned the lights on!

Yami: *realized that the _thing_ that he was sitting on was actually Isis* I am so sorry! *gets off of her*

Isis: *blushing*

Marik: *steam coming out of his ears* why you!!!!??? don't ever touch her again!

Isis: Marik!

Yami: *smug face* why?

Marik: *crosses his arms* Because she is my sister!

Yami: *puts his hand around Isis* but since she is my girlfriend ….. 

Everyone: *gasp*

Marik: *faints*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Mai: oh, well Joey ain't alone now! *does a happy dance*

Everyone: * inching away from her*

Mai: hee hheee *sheepish smile*

Bakura: *sweating heavily* _ I__ suck at computers! What am I supposed to do?!? This isn't a normal keyboard! *sigh* __ oh__ well, just press any random button …  _

Everyone gasped as all of the windows and doors in the bus sprang open and to everybody's shock and horror, they were surrounded from all sides by very hungry looking bears!

Bakura: opps ….  How about this one? *presses a random button* 

They all here some sort of rumbling at the back but can't exactly tell what it is. 

Bakura: *starring at the screen while the bears are slowly advancing towards them* hmmm…..

Everyone: GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura:  it says here that I should press 'START" button …. But what will happen?

Everyone: JUST DO SOMETHING!

Bears: * extremely close to the bus*

Bakura: *shrugs* oh well, suit yourself! *presses the button* 

The doors of the bus become shut, the windows sealed and everything is darks other than the screen that appeared in the middle which is currently blank. They can also hear a low rumbling that is getting louder and louder with every passing second. Suddenly, number 10 appears on the screen, then 9, then 8 …. 

Kaiba: oh no ….

Yami: *looking around suspiciously* what's it counting down to?

Kaiba: * a tiny bit louder* oh no….

Yami: * trying to locate Kaiba in the dark* Kaiba! What does that mean???

Kaiba: YOU BASTARD! YOU TURNED SELF LAUNCHER ON! WHAT DESTINATION??????

Bakura: *sweatdrop* I didn't give it any destination….

The screen: 5……4……3……

Everybody: SOMEBODY SAVE US!

The screen: 2 … …  1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And so, our tiny group of young spacers took off, in the bus with no lights on, their destination is to explore the wonders of the universe … but wait, what's this? Their humble spaceship is changing its direction? Could this be because of their piercing screams of _joy which could be heard through soundproof walls??_

~In Domino Highschool~

Tristan: *standing next to a teacher* they should be here by now! How long could it take to find them?

Teacher: I think they found them already but all roads are blocked due to the terror that happened in the next town! With that _monster on the loose … what if the monster got them …. it *sniff* i-tt- *sniff* was just a j-j-j… *breaks down and cries*_

 Tristan: if they would've waited just a little bit longer for the other bus to come, they would've been here with us ….

Teacher: * suddenly straightens and looks around* can you hear it?

Tristan: *dumbfolded* what?

Teacher: * listens carefully* cries … cries for help and cries from fright! Just like the old lady told the police!

Tristan: *sweat drop* if you'd believe everything that Tea's grandma says, the next thing you'll know is that Kaiba invented a bus that could fly!

Teacher: *thinks* that could be useful ….

Tristan: *-__________-* *suddenly hears screams as well*

Teacher: * freaking out* is it the monster?

Tristan: * looks up to the sky* ?_? .. ummmmmm

Teacher: what's wrong???

Tristan: *pointing upwards*

Teacher: *looking up* It's a UFO!!!!!!!!!!! 

In truth, there, flying towards them, was some kind of a rectangular object, and its speed … well, it had a damn good speed! Getting closer and closer and –

Tristan: *O_O* there is a 'KC' imprinted on it!!!!!

Teacher: the screams are coming from there!!! May be somebody is being tortured?

Tristan: a whole lot of somebody if you ask me! Theirs screams are louder than the screams of the kids on the biggest rollercoaster!  

Teacher: maybe it's a new type of rollercoasters?

Tristan: Maybe …… O_O *putting things together* Wait! It's Kaiba's _BUS?????????_

Teacher: *spacing out again* so Kaiba invented a bus that flies already? Awesome, why didn't he tell me?

Tristan: *sweatdrop* when was the last time that you have had visited a doctor?

Teacher: yesterday! 

Tristan: oh man!

While they were talking, the unknown object that was now known as Kaiba's bus landed with a humongous crash! Bits and pieces of things flew around it but the bus remained unharmed and the screaming continued. Suddenly, the screams ceased and everything became very silent. Everything/one except of the teacher … 

Teacher: amazing! They didn't even have to face awful road traffic and those jams! I am going to request that kind of bus from Mr. Kaiba … or preferably a car … that drives by itself…

Tristan: *running towards the bus* any survivors?

Kaiba: *bangs the door open and gets out of the bus* @#$@#^#&$)#_&&@%#$@#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tristan: 0_0 Kaiba …. 

Kaiba: YOU GOT A PROBLEM?????

Tristan: *gulp* no … but I think that you do. I mean, look at your hair … it's like you've touched the electrical fence … no, it looks like Yami's … when 'blow_fried_' 

Kaiba: *slightly touching his hair dreadfully and moving his hand up to its ends* O____________________________________O

Teacher: you hair looks like a puffed up broom … what did you use Mr. Kaiba?

Kaiba: BAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Teahcer: you used Bakura?

Joey: *the second to get off the bus* Wha .. *takes one look at Kaiba's hair* woooooaaaaaa O_O

Tristan: Joey's looks the same!

Kaiba: WHAT?????/

Joey: what's wro … *touches his hair*  MY HAIR IS A FREAKING PUFF BALL MADE OUT OF STICKS!!!??? 

Serenity: * desperately trying to get her head through the door* little help here!!!

And so, the group of puff-haired teens struggled to get out of the cursed bus which worked as an assistant to hairdressers …  

After half and hour of work, they finally managed to pull the last victim out and now they were all seated on the floor, their hair could be seen in a mile radius. Everyone and everything was quiet. To quiet to be good … 

Serenity: * with a meter long hair that looks like a bush at this very moment* h-h-ee-rr-ee *extending her arm with a bunch of crumbled papers in it* 

Teacher: *pauses from laughing* what is it?? *asked curiously* 

Serenity: O-o-u-r p-p-p-r-r-o-j-j-e-e-e-e-c-c-c-c-c-c-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t!

Teacher: aw, you poor thing! You actually did it? Why?

Everyone except of Tristan, Yugi. Ryou and Marik: WHAT?

Duke: *walks out behind the corner* oh, hi guys! I am glad that you made it!  We were trying to find you so that we could tell ya that it was a joke from the teacher, it was April the first, remember?

SHOCKED FACES

Duke: *misunderstanding* ya, I was shocked also, I mean, it was like … we came to the site and then the teacher is like_ oh, we are here? Well then, fools! It's April the fools day! I tricked you!_ and then we laughed and ya … but when we came back you guys were gone and when we tried to finds you and then some weird stuff happened in the town nearby and everybody got killed except of Tea's grandma and then the old lady made up some story about monsters that could pass through walls and *and he continued his ramblings but he was ignored by the group of very tired, very angry and very adrenalin-high teenagers*

"What?" they said together murderously and got up from their sitting positions. Yugi, Ryou and Marik simply moved out of their way. 

Teacher: *senses the danger* haha, this is my cue to go!

Everybody: DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

And so, the group of mad teenagers and two yamis gave a chase to a teacher around town, and out into the night. The teacher was never seen by anyone ever since … could it be those hungry bears or could it be those angry teenagers? It remained the mystery to the entire world …. even the shadow realm was confused. 

(Lilo: thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much! Ah, the ending! Lol, I never mentioned the day, did i? ya, well, cuz it was April! And let us just say that it was a _very warm April! Lol, sorry for chasing the teacher so badly …… lololol! Ah, now I have to go and start writing the next fict which is ….. *insert drums here* **Seto/????? (Serenity)** ^_^ sorry if it's not the pairing that you might have wanted but it received the most votes!(actually, it won by 1 O.o) Don't worry, i will write the rest out as well, just give me some time, kay? *puppy dog eyes* ah, the school is evil … sorry, just felt like saying that even though it was totally and completely random…_

Yami: *sweat drop*  I am offended! 

Lilo: o.O?????

Yami: I wanted the next fict to be about me!

Marikue: are you sure that you want to be tortured?

Yami: *nervous smile* heeheee ….  then again! NO!!! *disappears*

Lilo&Marikue: =________= 

Lilo: did you _have_ to scare him like that?

Marikue: *using his English voice* **I am still after the pharaoh! Mwahahahahaha!**

Lilo: *X_X* fainted*

Marikue: *using his normal voice again* hehe, when ever I use my dubbed voice she always does that! mwahahahahaha! Ehm, ah, we hope that you enjoyed this fict as much as we did! And thanks again! R&R *bows and disappears*)  

 Queue was corrected to 'cue! ^_______^ thanks chibi Serenity for pointing that out to me!  

Deceased was corrected to 'ceased' ^_______^ thanks chibi Serenity for pointing that out to me! 


End file.
